


Ce que veulent les Dieux

by eleawin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Schizophrenia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleawin/pseuds/eleawin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga ne peut se l’expliquer, il est obsédé, obnubilé par l'un de ses frères d’armes… et tandis qu’il tente de maîtriser ses pulsions, un nouvel ennemi attaque le Sanctuaire. Les Saints d’Or reprennent du service. Rating : M, violence psychologique et physique, sub-con / non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est ma première fic yaoi, écrite quelque part entre 2002 et 2003 et précédemment publiée sur la SLML (ça date tout ça…)
> 
> Entièrement revue, elle n’a absolument plus rien à voir avec la fic originale, si ce n’est les protagonistes (principalement les Gold, avec en tête Saga, Shaka et Aiolia) et quelques événements clés. 
> 
> Pourquoi tant de changements ? Et bien tout d’abord, je dois reconnaître qu’étant une de mes premières fics, le style est maladroit, les personnages peu creusés et parfois franchement OOC, certaines réactions presque incompréhensibles et mal ajustées. Il ne reste que très peu de morceaux du texte original.  
> Et puis, surtout, Dame Inspiration s’en est mêlée. Au-delà de la correction de style, j’ai voulu revoir et étoffer l’intrigue, apporter plus de profondeur aux personnages (et au passage, leur rendre la personnalité que je leur attribue plus volontiers aujourd’hui).
> 
> L’histoire est assez… expérimentale. Je reprends doucement l’écriture, il semble que je reprenne également goût aux scenarii tordus. Je suis prête à l’avouer : la trame est quelque peu capillo-tractée, même si je fais de mon mieux pour rattacher les wagons ;)
> 
> Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

  
Saga en avait assez. Il devait le faire... Prendre son courage à deux mains. Faisant les cent pas dans l’ombre d’une colonne de la Maison des Gémeaux, il se mordit la lèvre et passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure azure.  
   
Le Temple était vide, Kanon parti en colère un peu plus tôt pour échapper à l’ambiance électrique que son frère avait instauré entre eux. Saga n’y pouvait rien. Depuis leur retour des Enfers il y avait de ça quelques mois, il n'avait cessé de penser à _lui_ , se torturant mentalement pour refouler ce qu'il considérait comme... anormal. Aberrant. Et totalement inapproprié.     
   
Au départ, ce n’était qu’une diffuse sensation d’infatuation, qu’il pouvait facilement ignorer tandis qu’il essayait de se faire pardonner par ses pairs pour ses actions passées. Puis au fil des semaines, une fois la première euphorie de leur résurrection derrière eux, cela s’était mutée en béguin croissant. Il se retrouvait à le suivre du regard lorsqu’il traversait son Temple pour descendre vers les arènes, à trouver des excuses pour se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Ses rêves été hantés. Il se réveillait en transpiration la nuit, le corps fébrile et la preuve sans équivoque de la nature de son désir matérialisée sous ses draps.  
   
Ces derniers jours, le béguin s’était transformé en obsession. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? L’ambiance au Sanctuaire s’était empesée, lorsque la Déesse et ses Chevaliers Divins avaient quitté la Grèce pour le Japon. Les ressentiments sous-jacents, les égos froissés… Une vraie marmite portée à ébullition, qui ne demandait qu’à déborder. Ce n’était pas exactement le moment d’aller jeter de l’huile sur le feu et de confronter l’un des plus fort représentant de la chevalerie sur ses sentiments piteux.  
   
Plus que jamais il ployait sous le poids de ses pêchés, et même si officiellement il avait reçu le pardon d’Athéna et des autres Chevaliers, il savait qu’il ne retrouverait jamais totalement le respect et l’amitié de la garde dorée. Cela lui faisait mal, lui qui avait été à une époque aimé, admiré, voire jalousé. Et cela lui faisait d’autant plus mal qu’il ne s’était jamais senti aussi indigne de la personne qu’il convoitait.  
   
Il n’y avait plus longue et horrible agonie que celle d’espérer sans avoir la moindre chance d’être exaucé.  
   
Il se sentait devenir fou. Son besoin était presque physique, se mutant en douleur de jour en jour. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau tenter d’expulser ses pulsions, en se lançant dans des séances d’entraînement intensives, en s’imposant les corvées les plus pénibles, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de focaliser toutes ses pensées à son beau chevalier. Il n’avait même pas réussi à manifester sa joie quand lui et Kanon finalisèrent enfin leur nouvelle attaque, agrémentant l’arsenal des Saints des Gémeaux d’une redoutable restriction aussi efficace que celle du Scorpion. Et la canicule qui s’était abattue sur la région n’arrangeait rien.  
   
Il grimaça et essuya son front moite. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, force était de constater qu’il n’avait plus beaucoup d’options. Son humeur était terrible. Kanon le fuyait, les autres se posaient visiblement des questions, et lui-même savait qu’il participait à nourrir l’ambiance de ressentiment développée au sein du Sanctuaire en évitant comme la peste l’objet de son affection. Des questions se poseraient forcément. Et, pensa un peu plus clairement Saga, si réponses il devait donner, elles seraient délivrées en privé à la personne concernée, merci bien.  
   
À cran, il frappa une colonne, provoquant un nuage de poussière qui lui chatouilla le nez. Le picotement vif de ses phalanges lui fit du bien. S’il n’avait pas déjà réduit en poudre tous les rochers dans un rayon de dix kilomètres de sa Maison, il se serait attelé à une nouvelle séance de pulvérisation.  
   
Il se força à prendre une profonde respiration. Très bien. Raisonnons en vrai représentant de l’élite de la Chevalerie. Lui, Saga des Gémeaux, ne pouvait pas décemment se payer le luxe d’éviter un de ses collègues et nourrir l’ambiance délétère du Sanctuaire. N’avait-il pas le devoir de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour apaiser les relations entre défenseurs d’Athéna, même si cela se traduisait pour lui en un cœur brisé et une ultime humiliation ?  
   
Au loin, un éclair illumina le ciel. La chaleur caniculaire allait bientôt prendre fin, et son calvaire également, espérait-il. Il desserra le poing qu’il n’avait pas conscience de crisper et tenta de se recomposer.  
   
Sa décision était prise. Il irait se confesser, se prendrait une fin de non recevoir, poserait un pansement sur sa fierté écornée et passerait enfin à autre chose. I  
   
Il commença à grimper les marches vers le temple voisin, accompagné du grondement de la tempête qui s’approchait.  
   
Derrière lui, les masques de l’armure des Gémeaux le regardèrent partir, muets et statiques dans leur chape d’or. Et pourtant, dans le silence assourdissant, Justice laissa couler une larme. Maléfique éclata d’un rire cruel, figé pour toute l’éternité.  
   
   
***  
   
«  Antarès ! »  
   
Milo acheva le monstre sans passion, le regardant tomber à genoux et se tordre de douleur, avant de vaciller et s’écrouler raide mort au sol. Un peu plus loin, Mû se débarrassait à son tour de ses adversaires, avec les gestes lents et minutieux qui lui étaient propres.  
Dohko avait lui aussi terminé et examinait la fente énorme creusée dans la roche d’où avaient surgi leurs attaquants, les bras croisés contre son torse.  
   
« C’est bien ce que je craignais… » soupira-t-il. « Ce sont des failles inter-dimensionnelles. Comme nous pouvions nous y attendre, ces créatures ne viennent pas de notre monde. »  
« Que faisons-nous à présent ? » demanda Milo, visiblement peu ravi des conclusions qu’ils allaient bientôt être forcés de tirer.  
« Il nous faut un plan. »  
   
Dohko réajusta son boucler dans son dos. « Prévenons Shion, et prévenons Athéna. C’est regrettable, mais son séjour au Japon va devoir être raccourci. »  
   
Milo jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la carcasse encore fumante de la bête, tandis que Mû scellait le passage d’un mur de cristal. Sans un mot, les trois Chevaliers s’élancèrent pour rentrer au Sanctuaire.  
   
   
***  
   
Shaka était à l’intérieur de son jardin, observant d’un air contemplatif le champ de fleurs autour de lui, agité par le vent qui s’était brusquement levé. Les Säls Jumeaux s’élevaient au loin, leurs branches nues malgré le printemps tendues vers le ciel. Celui-ci s’était considérablement assombri pendant que Saga faisait le chemin entre leurs deux temples. Une odeur humide de vent et de terre était dans les airs, mêlée au subtil parfum du jardin.  
   
Assis en tailleur dans l’herbe, Shaka portait son habituel sari et semblait totalement à son aise malgré l’arrivée de l’orage. L'espace d'un instant, Saga crut voir le jeune garçon fraîchement débarqué au Sanctuaire pour prendre sa place dans la garde dorée, et dont il s’était discrètement entiché. Il avait déjà usurpé le rôle de Shion à cette époque et jamais il n'avait pu réellement approcher le jeune chevalier, de peur de dévoiler son identité. Mais à présent...  
   
Le Saint de la Vierge se tourna vers lui, le regard calme et serein. Ses grands yeux bleus le dévisageaient, ces yeux qu'il ne cachait plus depuis leur retour à la vie. Saga cru se noyer dans ce regard, si beau et si pur qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre tant d'années sans en avoir vu la couleur. Il aurait pu les contempler pendant des heures durant si on lui avait laissé l'occasion...  
   
« Que me vaut ta visite, Chevalier ? »  
   
La voix de Shaka le tira de ses rêves.  
   
« Je.. J’ai quelque chose à te dire », bredouilla t-il, horriblement gêné.  
   
Le blond lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta, le cœur au bout des lèvres. Il avait tenté de se calmer avant de pénétrer dans le Temple de la Vierge, et avait presque dû se faire violence pour ne pas prendre les jambes à son cou. A présent, devant l’élu de son cœur, Saga se demandait s’il n’aurait pas mieux fait de rebrousser chemin. Un affreux mal de tête commençait à le tourmenter et il essuya à nouveau son front moite. Exprimer clairement une idée lui semblait soudain aussi difficile que la destruction du Mur des Lamentations.  
   
Shaka le dévisageait avec patience, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, sa frange lui tombant sur les yeux, lui donnant comme un air de petit oiseau. Il n’avait jamais semblé aussi jeune, aussi fragile, aux yeux de Saga qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Il n’allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, et il imaginait déjà le tissu blanc dans lequel Shaka était enveloppé se gorger d’eau et se coller à son corps d’albâtre… Ses yeux caressèrent la courbe d’une épaule, le dessin d’une clavicule, la rondeur d’une petite bouche au pli boudeur… Était-ce de légers cernes qu’il pouvait voir sous ces yeux limpides, seules ombres sur ce visage à l’ovale parfait ?  
   
« Saga ? »  
   
Dans un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, le Chevalier des Gémeaux tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, se demandant par quel bout prendre sa confession. Il frissonna, sentant un vent frais lui caresser la peau de ses bras nus. La sensation de l’herbe sous ses doigts lui apporta un certain réconfort, et distraitement il commença à l’arracher brin après brin, provoquant un haussement de sourcil interrogatif de son vis-à-vis.  
   
Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Un sifflement sourd lui bourdonna dans les oreilles, l’isolant presque du monde extérieur. Il avait soudain la nausée. Bon sang ! Était-il une telle mauviette que la présence seule de l’autre chevalier suffisait à lui clouer le bec ?  
   
Brusquement, une bouffée de colère l'envahit. Sa nausée sembla se résorber, et tout d'un coup, tout fut clair. Limpide. Les dents serrées, il contempla le frêle chevalier, drapé dans son aura d’impassibilité, pensant certainement être bien au-dessus de ses pairs... Oh, il se trompait, et Saga le voyait à présent. Shaka était humain, tout comme lui, tout comme les autres Saints d’Athéna, alors comment osait-il… Comment osait-il prétendre le contraire, cet hautain et fier chevalier de la Vierge, qui en lieu et place de l’amour qu’il était supposé porter à ses prochains, n’offrait qu’humiliation et mépris ?  
   
Avaient-ils donc tous la mémoire courte ? Shaka, qui n’hésitait pas à baigner ses parfaites mains dans le sang de ses ennemis, condamnant leurs âmes au tourment éternel ! Qui jouait avec ses victimes, comme un chat jouerait avec une souris avant de l’achever avec délectation. Et personne, personne ne le condamnait pour ses pêchés, tandis que lui-même, Deathmask et Aphrodite étaient encore proie au courroux des autres Chevaliers !  
   
Bien loin d’être irréprochable, le Saint de la Vierge. Et donc, de quel droit… de quel droit allait-il le rejeter ?  
   
Aveuglé de rage, les poings serrés, il n’eut aucune réaction quand les premières gouttes de pluie tièdes s’écrasèrent sur sa tête et ses épaules, dans un bruissement qui ne couvrait pas l’ouragan qui œuvrait dans son esprit. Shaka lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas l’entendre. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Un éclair zébra le ciel, transperçant l’air trop pesant, trop électrique. Dans un recoin lointain de sa tête, comme un écho, il eut la fugace pensée qu’une chose horrible étant en train d’arriver… Son corps était lourd, lourd, et soudain, sans qu’il n’ait eu l’impression d’effectuer le geste, sa main se leva et une boule de cosmos surgit pour s’écraser contre son vis-à-vis.  
   
Avant que son cadet puisse réagir, emprisonné dans un cercle de cosmos doré, il le plaqua contre lui et happa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. C’était animal. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, et une part enfouie au fond de sa conscience hurla, hurla jusqu’à ce qu’il la fasse taire, ennuyé, pour mieux se concentrer sur sa présente tâche. Le tonnerre roula dans le ciel bas qui les surplombait. Le désir le rendait brusque, et ce fut une main sans douceur qui empoigna la nuque du Chevalier pour l'empêcher de se dégager.  
   
La pluie tombait drue à présent, et il se mit en devoir de sécher ses lèvres, ses joues, ses paupières de sa bouche vorace, tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur le corps qu'il avait si ardemment convoité depuis tant d'années. Shaka, icône du self-control, ne se débattait pas et Saga crut un instant que le jeune homme s'abandonnerait à lui mais une brève flambée de cosmos le ramena brutalement à la réalité.  
   
« Lâche-moi immédiatement. »  
   
La voix du blond était calme et autoritaire, à peine étouffée par les rafales de vents, par les gifles de la pluie.  Ses yeux miroitaient, bleus brillants et translucides comme les glaçons qu’ils étaient. Il se payait le luxe de ne même pas hausser le ton, malgré sa position, coincée sous la corpulence plus massive de Saga, malgré le cosmos du Gémeaux qui le maintenait en place. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête – comme une auréole – et son sari froissé sous les doigts agiles du Saint des Gémeaux. Cela ne faisait qu’amplifier la colère de celui-ci, et paradoxalement, son désir.  
   
Au lieu de s'éloigner, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l’autre Chevalier  Il prit une profonde respiration pour s’imprégner de son odeur. Il devait faire appel à toute sa piètre volonté pour ne pas mordre cette nuque fine jusqu’au sang, pour la voir se maculer lentement d’un écarlate resplendissant… Il s’imagina le prendre, ici à même le sol, lui arrachant son sari, laissant des marques colorées sur sa peau blanche, le sentir se débattre sous lui, humilié, effrayé. Il s’imagina l’étouffer peu à peu, jusqu’au bord de l’inconscience, puis jouer avec son corps sans défense, sous la pluie battante et le vent hurlant.

Sa bouche s’écrasa à nouveau sur celle de sa victime, et ses doigts écartèrent les pans de tissus humides pour caresser le galbe d’une fesse musclée. Cette fois-ci, le blond opposa une résistance, passive tout d’abord, puis de plus en plus farouche, jusqu’à mordre la lèvre du Gémeaux qui se recula brutalement.  
   
« Dernier avertissement, Saga. »  
   
Oh qu’il adulait cette voix veloutée, si maîtrisée qu’une pointe de colère perlait à peine ! Qu’il la haïssait, froide et hautaine, chargée d’un mépris lourd et sans concession ! Saga l’aurait frappé, s’il n’était pas instinctivement conscient que Shaka n’userait pas ses pouvoirs contre lui tant qu’il n’affichait pas une ouverte hostilité. Il l’aurait embrassé. Il avait envie de rire, et une subite jubilation lui emplit le cœur. Cela pouvait être un jeu, où pour une fois, Shaka serait la souris, et lui le prédateur.  
   
Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de l’autre Chevalier, qui parvenait encore à le toiser. Ses yeux s’étaient assombris, et Saga pouvait y lire… de la peur ? Non, à ce stage de leur partie, ce serait une erreur de croire son ennemi déjà vaincu. Quoi, alors ? Un peu d’appréhension, peut-être, de l’incompréhension, sans doute, et… de la douleur ?  
   
« Ooh, mon beau Shaka, t’aurais-je blessé par hasard ? » roucoula-t-il, irrémédiablement amusé. Excité. Son érection se pressait contre la cuisse de l’autre homme, qui lui semblait presque nu dans son sari détrempé. La pluie avait redoublé de vigueur, les éclairs zébraient le ciel, le tonnerre grondait. Une symphonie de sons et de couleurs !  
   
Il vit, dans une exquise lenteur, le blond Chevalier déglutir. Il aurait aimé passer sa langue sur cette magnifique gorge, mais même pour lui, l’inconscience avait une limite. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Shaka contre son visage, les battements réguliers de son cœur…  
   
« Tu n’es pas Saga, » dit soudain Shaka.  
   
Je suis la version améliorée et plus apte de Saga, voulait-il rétorquer, mais il se sentait davantage d’humeur à parler en langage des signes et entreprit de le faire comprendre au corps en dessous de lui, glissant ses mains sous le vêtement humide. Il eut le loisir de molester Shaka en toute impunité pendant les quelques secondes qu’il fallut au blond pour digérer l’information, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Il esquiva sans peine le poing que projeta Shaka vers son visage, bondissant en arrière et laissant à regret la peau tiède et palpitante.  
   
« Tu en as quand même mis du temps, pour comprendre, » railla-t-il, d’une voix forte pour couvrir la rage de la tempête.  
   
Dans la lumière déclinante, à travers le rideau de pluie, il vit les yeux de Shaka s’étrécir.  
   
« Rends nous Saga. Et disparais à jamais, monstre. »  
   
Monstre, lui ? C’en était à hurler de rire. Monstre ? La rage qui tourbillonnait en lui atteignit de nouveaux sommets, comme un raz-de-marée géant prêt à le submerger tout entier. Et, las de tenter de la contrôler, il la libéra. Oh, ce sentiment d’euphorie incommensurable ! Oh, cette énergie, qui lui parcourait le corps tout entier !  
   
Il n’avait jamais lancé une attaque aussi rapide que celle qu’il balança au Chevalier de la Vierge. Par un pur coup du hasard, celui-ci parvint à esquiver, les yeux écarquillés d’effarement. Saga était déjà sur lui, utilisait son cosmos pour le bâillonner, l’entravait pour le désarmer, était prêt à toute extrémité pour l’empêcher de se concentrer. Et, surprise parmi les surprise, au cours de leur bref combat, à aucun moment Shaka ne fit mine de faire appel à son cosmos.  
   
Sûrement parce qu’au fond, Shaka le désirait aussi, se dit Saga, allongeant un Chevalier de la Vierge inconscient sur le sol. Au-dessus d’eux, le tonnerre gronda sa fureur, la foudre s’abattit à multiples reprises, et Saga gouta au fruit défendu.  
 


	2. Chapitre 2

  
   
« Shaka ? »  
   
Aiolia fut surpris de voir l'armure de la Vierge rayonner dans un coin, loin de son propriétaire. Cela ne ressemblait pourtant pas à Shaka de laisser sa Maison sans protection... Portant sa propre armure d’Or, ruisselant d’eau de pluie, il retira son casque pour se passer une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Le Temple était à peine éclairé, et il brûla brièvement son cosmos pour allumer les flambeaux sacrés accrochés aux murs.  
   
Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant la longue trainée humide tracée sur les dalles du sol. Il considéra un bref instant de continuer son chemin – après tout, il ne faisait que traverser le Temple pour regagner le sien, suite à un long après-midi passé avec son frère. Ils avaient pris un dîner anticipé, partagé un verre, et malgré la relative bonne heure et l’orage qui déferlait à l’extérieur, Aiolia avait décidé de rentrer.  
   
Son frère était revenu à la vie, tout comme lui, tout comme tous les chevaliers ayant sacrifié leur vie devant le Mur des Lamentations. De retour dans son corps d’adolescent, Aiolos s’était bien entendu senti perdu, même s’il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Aiolia mettait tout en œuvre pour le soutenir, passant la plus grande partie de son temps libre avec lui, comme pour compenser toutes ces années perdues.  
   
Et bien sûr, il en avait conscience, cela en négligeant un peu ses autres amis et frères d’arme de la garde dorée. Fort de son constat, il décida finalement de se diriger vers les appartements personnels du Saint de la Vierge, vers où le menait les traces humides sur le sol.  
   
« Shaka ? Je te dérange ? »  
   
Aucune réponse. Parce que la porte était entrouverte, il s’autorisa une petite familiarité et pénétra dans la pièce.  
   
Ce qu’il vit le cloua sur place. Nu, trempé et partiellement couvert de boue, Shaka reposait sur sa couche, les yeux à demi-entrouverts. Ses longs cheveux blonds, habituellement soyeux, étaient emmêlés et collés contre son visage et dos. Un gros bleu ornait son front habituellement lisse et sans ombrage.  
   
Sous le choc, Aiolia se figea. Shaka ne sembla pas le voir. Le Lion ne pouvait s’empêcher de le dévisager, d’observer ce corps, d’y chercher la moindre indication. Des brins d’herbe perdus dans la chevelure dorée… Des griffures sur les avant-bras et les cuisses, des traces furieuses sur la poitrine et sur la nuque… Il sentit une fureur innommable le submerger, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Qui. Avait. Osé ?  
   
« Shaka ? »  
   
Il fit un pas hésitant dans la chambre. Shaka ami était blessé, et il n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il était censé faire. Sorti de sa transe, le blond secoua doucement la tête. Il leva un regard vide vers Aiolia.  
   
« Je ne l’entends plus… »  
   
Ce murmure brisé… Cela déchira le cœur au Lion. N’écoutant que son instinct protecteur, il se précipita vers le blond et tira sa cape pour la lui draper sur les épaules. Shaka ne tressaillit pas. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, Aiolia s’était préparé au pire, mais le Saint d’Or de la Vierge ne faillait pas à sa réputation. Ses yeux restaient limpides, emplis d’une pseudo sérénité, toutefois Aiolia pouvait y lire le trouble. Quelque chose disait à Aiolia que c’était certes dû à ce qui était arrivé ce soir, mais pas uniquement.  
   
Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas vu Shaka autrement qu’en coup de vent, lors de ses traversées rapides de son Temple ? Ils n’avaient pas toujours été amis, leur vision du monde trop différente aux premiers abords pour les rapprocher naturellement. Mais le temps passant, des liens s’étaient noués entre eux. Aiolia n’aurait su trouver les mots pour qualifier leur relation. Elle était spéciale, unique en son genre, et même si le Lion ne pouvait se targuer de toujours bien comprendre son voisin de temple, il aimait à se dire qu'il était une des personne le connaissant le mieux.  
   
« Que veux-tu dire, Shaka ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
   
Brève inspiration, brève expiration. Il ne semblait lui falloir que deux battements de cœur pour retrouver son calme. Aiolia l’enviait parfois.  
   
« Je ne peux plus l’atteindre. »  
   
Sa voix était plate, redevenue paisible. Monotone. Aiolia n’était pas stupide. Shaka avait le talent de n’exposer que ce qu’il désirait montrer, et, présentement, le Lion détestait ce qu’il voyait. Shaka lui présentait son plus beau masque,  et aussi le plus frustrant, car il s’en servait pour camoufler tout doute, toute émotion, et cela au prix d’un déni aigu de la réalité et d’un aveuglement sans borne. Aiolia lui-même en avait fait les frais pendant quelques années, au summum du règne du mauvais Saga, et lors de la débâcle de la montée des douze Maisons par cinq vaillants Saints de Bronze.  
   
Il compta jusqu’à trois pour ne pas se fâcher et serra davantage son ami dans ses bras. Preuve que Shaka n’était pas dans son état normal, il ne l’avait même pas repoussé.  
   
« Qui ne peux-tu plus atteindre, dis-moi ? »  
   
Il avait une petite idée sur la question, mais il ne voulait pas l’émettre à voix haute sans en être certain. Le front soucieux, il passa une main légère sur la joue de Shaka pour retirer un brin d’herbe collé. Il bouillonnait toujours de rage contenue, mais était prêt à la mettre en sourdine tant que Shaka avait besoin de lui. Il était tellement rare ce dernier aussi vulnérable, loin de son attitude distante et un peu hautaine. Le blond quitta soudainement ses bras, pour se diriger, nu comme au premier jour, vers une porte cachée derrière un rideau de lin.  
   
Les yeux d’Aiolia parcoururent la fine silhouette, subtilement virile, observa le jeu des muscles sous la peau… où se démarquait ces marques, semblable à des empreintes de mains, et sentit sa colère s’enflammer à nouveau. Il dû se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exprimer vocalement sa frustration. Shaka avait beau faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, les indices parlaient d’eux même et réclamaient rétribution et justice ! Prenant quelques instants pour se recomposer afin de ne pas brusquer son calme ami avec son comportement belliqueux, il se passa les mains sur le visage et suivit finalement le blond dans la seconde pièce.  
   
Elle comportait un grand bassin, dans lequel Shaka s’était assis. Plongé dans l’eau, une fausse expression contemplative plaquée sur les traits, il aurait pu abuser n’importe qui. Aiolia avait hâte de le lui rappeler : il n’était pas _stupide_ , bon sang !  
   
« Nous avons un problème, Aiolia. »  
   
Non, vraiment ? Par Athéna ! Sans un mot, le Lion croisa les bras et se résigna à prendre son mal en patience. Il connaissait Shaka. Le blond lui dirait uniquement ce qu’il avait décidé de lui dire, et pas un mot de plus.  
   
« Le Sanctuaire a été attaqué cette nuit, et je reconnais… avoir _légèrement_ été pris de court. »  
   
Émanation glaciale projetée par l’aura du Lion. Un coin de la bouche de Shaka se releva imperceptiblement. Qui eut cru qu’Aiolia fut capable d’une si belle imitation du Saint d’Or du Verseau ? Épuisé, physiquement, mentalement, il se tassa davantage au fond de la piscine, s’immergeant jusqu’au menton dans l’eau.  
   
Malgré tous ses efforts, Aiolia ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ne pouvait pas savoir. Il répugnait à devoir lui mentir mais n’imaginait pas d’autres solutions. Le Sanctuaire était ces derniers mois en ébullition, et une seule petite étincelle ferait sauter la fragile tranquillité qui avait mis tant de temps à s’installer. Avouer que la seconde personnalité de Saga était de retour signifiait condamner le Gémeaux au pugilat. Il ferma les yeux un instant et profita de la chaleur du bain.  
   
Avec un détachement soigné, il fit l’inventaire de ses écorchures, qu’une brève combustion de cosmos aurait vite fait de refermer. Il avait connu bien pire. Pourtant, il en avait conscience, il était totalement _déphasé._ Bouleversé. Si perdu, qu’il avait laissé Dark Saga le molester, qu’il l’avait laissé sombrer dans sa déchéance, sans réagir, comme lorsqu’on assiste à un désastre jusqu’au bout, simple spectateur face à une catastrophe inéluctable.  
   
Car oui. Jusqu’au bout, il avait attendu l’intervention Divine, sans que jamais celle-ci ne se manifeste. Cela lui brisait douloureusement le cœur, le submergeait dans un torrent de chagrin. A côté, sa rencontre avec Saga n’était rien. Il se sentait presque l’envie de se prostrer, mais plutôt mourir qu’accepter de le montrer. Une part en lui savait qu’il faisait preuve d’une fierté déplacée, mais il n’avait plus la force de prétendre qu’elle n’existait pas, prétendre qu’il pouvait réussir à la tempérer.  
   
Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Aiolia ronger son frein, empli d’énergie nerveuse.. Il semblait incongru, dans sa salle d’ablution, fière silhouette dans son armure d’Or et portant en même temps une expression totalement dépitée. Shaka ne devait pas faire meilleure figure.  
   
« Tu souhaites peut-être que je te frotte le dos, » marmonna Aiolia, agacé par ces minutes de silence, alors que lui n’attendait que le nom d’une cible qu’il pourrait aller exploser à coup de Lightning Plasma.  
« Ça ira. »  
« Accouche s’il te plaît, Shaka. »  
« Un ennemi est entré dans le Sanctuaire, sans se faire détecter, et a réussi à prendre possession d’un de ses habitants. Et juste pour t’éclairer, Chevalier, sache que je m’en suis débarrassé. Discrètement. »  
   
Non, raisonna Shaka. Il n’avait pas besoin de préciser qu’il s’agissait de leur infâme tueur de Grand Pope. Aiolia ne portait déjà pas le Gémeaux dans son cœur, pour les années de tourment délivrées par une grande partie du Sanctuaire, sous le prétexte de son affiliation au traître Aiolos. Et, si lui-même avait commis une erreur en sous-estimant la partie sombre de Saga, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il avait les idées plus claires, à présent, la présence d’Aiolia lui apportant une ancre dans la réalité, son cosmos chaud et rassurant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.  
   
Saga… Lui et Kanon étaient revenus au Sanctuaire, graciés par le pardon divin d’Athéna. Mais autant une Déesse était capable de la plus grande compassion, autant la nature des hommes les poussaient à ressasser les mêmes ressentiments et mêmes peurs. Que la seconde personnalité des Gémeaux ait été ressuscitée en même temps que la première ne surprenait Shaka qu’à moitié, au final. La malédiction des Gémeaux existait depuis la nuit des temps, et pendant des siècles la Chevalerie avait su faire avec.  
   
Leur génération de Saints d’Or avait émergé dans des conditions singulières. Lors de la précédente guerre sainte, la quasi-totalité de la Chevalerie avait été décimée. Aucun d’eux, à l’exception de Mü, n’avait été formé par leur prédécesseur. Dokho s’était retiré du monde, et Shion n’avait pu les aider. Chaque Maison, gardait jalousement le secret de ses arcanes, ne prodiguant son enseignement qu’aux rares choisis aptes à se présenter pour l’obtention de l’armure dorée. Nulle surprise, maintenant qu’il y pensait, que personne n’ait eu vent de la malédiction avant qu’elle ne prenne corps, avec les conséquences terribles qu’on lui connaissait.  
   
Mais à présent, Shaka savait. Et vêtu de rien d’autre que de sa sagesse, il se sentait tout à fait apte à jouer le garde-fou et maintenir Saga sous contrôle, a minima le temps de mettre hors d’état de nuire la nouvelle menace qui se profilait à l’horizon. Il n’y avait pas matière à ébruiter dès à présent l’affaire. Car après tout. Après Hadès et Poséidon, il ne voyait que quelques Dieux de panthéons mineurs susceptibles de les attaquer, et aussi teigneux et fourbes qu’ils puissent être, malgré leur capacité de nuisance, ils ne représentaient rien sur l’échelle cosmique.  
   
Il fronça des sourcils et s’adressa à nouveau à Aiolia. « J’irai demander une audience au Grand Pope. Mû Milo et Dohko sont hors du Sanctuaire, mais ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. »  
   
Et même s’il était tout à fait conscient que cela ne servait à rien, compte tenu de la nature du problème que posait Saga, il ajouta une consigne à l’attention d’Aiolia. « Je te propose d’aller mettre en état d’alerte tous les gardes du domaine sacré. Qu’ils se tiennent prêts si une attaque survient. »  
   
Il savait lire Aiolia comme un livre grand ouvert. Le pli de son front, le tic de sa mâchoire… Les questions qui allaient tomber, la persévérance d’Aiolia qui allait l’ammener à s’accrocher, creuser, traquer le moindre secret, avec la fougue et l’entêtement qui le caractérisait…  
   
Brusquement, il n’avait plus la force d’essayer de manipuler le Lion et se sentit moins sûr de lui.  
   
« Laisse-moi seul, Aiolia, » finit-il par dire, avant que ce dernier ne puisse prendre la parole. « J’ai besoin de méditer, et je vais te le dire franchement, Chevalier. Tu me gênes. »  
   
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Saga émergea lentement du sommeil noir dans lequel il avait sombré. Que s’était-il passé ? La bouche pâteuse, il se plaqua une main contre la figure et constata dans la pénombre qu’il était allongé sur le sol dallé, dans ses appartements personnels.  
   
L’orage faisait toujours rage, éclairant parfois le Temple d’une illumination violente. Sa tunique était trempée, ses cheveux également. Il se mit en position assise, et le monde tourbillonna autour de lui. Ses pensées étaient embourbées. Il poussa un gémissement, terrassé par la terrible migraine qui lui élançait la tête.  
   
Ses souvenirs étaient flous, troubles. Il ne savait démêler la réalité de ses propres cauchemars. Il avait fait un rêve, un fantasme, une hallucination, il n’était plus certain d’être éveillé ou non. La dernière chose qu’il pouvait se remémorer… Oh Athéna. Il frappa le sol du poing, essayant de chasser le souvenir d’une peau souple sous ses doigts, la courbe sucrée d’une lèvre…Faites que ce ne soit qu’un mauvais cauchemar, Déesse, par pitié !  
   
Il pouvait se revoir monter les marches vers le Temple de la Vierge, poussé par le vent dans son dos. Il pouvait se revoir hésiter, bafouiller, tenter de garder contenance face au blond dans son sari immaculé. Et puis ensuite… Ensuite, et il manqua de se mettre à hurler, pour expier sa haine contre lui-même, contre ses pêchés – c’était comme si un grand rideau noir venait voiler sa conscience.  
   
Par tous les Dieux de l’Olympe… Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-il osé commettre l’innommable ? Qu’avait-il fait au Chevalier de la Vierge ?  
   
Hébété, il se raccrocha aux lambeaux d’espoir qui lui restait pour se dire qu’il avait probablement fantasmé leur rencontre, même si la nature du fantasme le laissait malade. Le choc était terrible, et il se releva pour tituber sur ses jambes. Il refusait d’y croire. Ses pieds avancèrent, vacillèrent, et pendant un bref moment une peur panique l’étreignit, pensant qu’il était à nouveau sous le contrôle de l’Autre. Mais non. Son corps s’était mu d’une volonté propre et répondait à son besoin affolé d’avoir le cœur net, de vérifier qu’il n’était pas dans un mauvais songe.  
   
Il sortit de son Temple comme un diable sortait de sa boîte et se précipita dans les escaliers, sous des rafales de pluie hurlantes qui semblaient se moquer de lui. Aussi insupportable que l’idée puisse lui paraître, aussi insurmontable, Saga n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’y faire face. Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu’au sang.  
   
À nouveau, il avait été faible, à nouveau son âme jumelle criminelle, dont il pensait s’être débarrassé à jamais, le tourmentait et tourmentait tous ceux qu’il aimait autour de lui. Après des mois de paix et de tranquillité, où Saga ne vivait que pour sa rédemption, il ne pouvait croire que le destin le frappait à nouveau de manière si cruelle. À présent, son devoir ne lui dictait qu’une conduite : se rendre. S’assurer d’être placé sous haute détention. Redemander clémence à Athéna, même si cette dernière ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas ses nouveaux écarts. Ou encore mieux : se jeter en pâture à Shura, Milo ou Aphrodite, qui lui vouaient une haine sans limite depuis leur retour à la vie. Car c’était un châtiment tout mérité pour avoir osé porter la main sur le Saint de la Vierge.  
   
Pourquoi ? se demanda encore Saga. Pourquoi, lui qu’il aimait tant ? Le désir qu’il éprouvait pour le blond Chevalier de la Vierge le terrassait de honte, mais jamais même dans ses rêves les plus obscurs il n’avait ressenti ce besoin de lui faire mal, de le briser et maculer sa peau parfaite d’un liquide rouge et vermeil.  
   
Le vague écho des émotions qui l’avaient traversé quelques heures plus tôt lui donna un haut-le-cœur, et il s’arrêta au bord des marches, la tête baissée, la main appuyée sur une pierre. Il dut prendre plusieurs longues inspirations pour se calmer.  
   
Les sensations lui revenaient à l’esprit, vagues et déformés, comme vues dans un miroir qu’on aurait réussi à tordre et à briser. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent à travers un brouillard opaque, incohérent, brouillé. Il serra les dents, et se força à garder la tête froide, refusant de défaillir d’accablement. Son premier devoir était de ne pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle, même si…  
   
Il reprit sa marche. Il traversa le Temple du Cancer sans le voir, sous une pluie battante qu’il remarquait à peine.  
                         
Même embourbé dans sa haine de lui-même, embrouillé dans ses facultés mentales, il faisait partie de l’élite de la garde d’Athéna. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de relever les inconsistances de cette affaire. Tout d’abord, il était encore en vie. Aussi serein et calme que Shaka puisse être, il n’en restait pas moins un redoutable adversaire et n’était pas foncièrement célèbre pour sa grande compassion. Saga ne semblait être blessé d’aucune manière. Surtout, il ne pouvait s’expliquer cette perte de conscience.   
   
Les treize pires années de sa vie défilèrent clairement dans sa tête. Il n’avait jamais pu les mettre derrière lui, même s’il affirmait quotidiennement le contraire à son frère. Il se souvenait marcher sur la corde raide à chaque instant, prêt à vaciller entre le bien et le mal, prenant une décision à un moment pour la révoquer un peu plus tard. Chaque minute de sa folie lui revenait en tête, avec une étonnante lucidité. Il s’était sentit puissant, à cette époque.  Malgré la schizophrénie, il était lui, et s’il pleurait les décisions prises durant ses accès d’aliénation, jamais il n’oubliait les circonstances dans lesquelles il les avait entérinées.  
   
Il avait sangloté des nuits durant après le meurtre de Shion, se remémorant le goût immonde de fer dans sa bouche, le toucher glacée de la dague et la brûlure du liquide écarlate entre ses doigts. Il avait hurlé de désespoir après la mort d’Aiolos, se revoyant en boucle donner l’ordre à Shura de lui prendre la tête. Il avait donné l’ordre d’exécuter Aiolia pour éviter que le frère du renégat ne vienne lui réclamer vengeance, puis, une fois calmé, avait donné le contre-ordre pour tenter de racheter une partie de ses pêchés.  
   
À aucun moment – aucun – il n’avait connu la bénédiction de l’ignorance, qui lui aurait permis de prétendre que rien de tout cela n’était de sa faute, rien n’était de son fait.  
   
Il avait dépassé la Maison du Lion et gravissait à présent les marches montant vers le Temple de la Vierge. L’orage s’était calmé, et une bruine fine lui battait le visage et ses bras à découvert. Ses mèches trempées lui collaient au front et dans la nuque. Devant l’entrée de la Maison, il dû ralentir pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Le Sanctuaire était d’un silence effarant, soumise à l’orage qui venait de s’arrêter. Les douze Temples sacrés semblaient vides, inoccupés, comme figés dans le temps. Saga secoua la tête. Plus il s’approchait, plus son instinct lui disait qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. Se pouvait-il que –  
   
Ses réflexes surhumains lui évitèrent un coup de poing en pleine figure. Manquant de déraper sur une dalle glissante, il put faire volte-face, essayant de voir son agresseur derrière le rideau de pluie. Il n’eut pas à chercher longtemps.  
   
« Je vais te réduire en miettes, puis t’offrir en pâture aux Enfers, » lui cracha Aiolia, levant à nouveau le poing.  
   
La haine dans ses yeux fit frémir Saga. Quelle que soit la raison de sa folie, il la méritait entièrement, et quelque part, une partie de lui enfouie s’y soumettait même avec reconnaissance. Il était prêt à subir son châtiment, et seuls ses réflexes trop affutés faisaient mouvoir son corps, évitant les attaques du Lion et le faisant redescendre les marches luisantes.  
   
« Comment as-tu osé ? Toi et ton frère, la sale engeance du Sanctuaire ! Jamais Athéna n’aurait dû vous accorder son pardon, vous ne le méritez pas ! »  
   
Saga aurait voulu protester et prendre la défense de Kanon, mais il savait d’expérience que tenter de raisonner Aiolia était peine perdue. Allait-il s’en prendre à son jumeau, également, à cause de lui ? Il en aurait pleuré d’injustice. De désespoir, il ralentit suffisamment pour que genou d’Aiolia le percute de plein fouet, le faisant se plier de douleur et tomber à terre. Il ne souhaitait pas se défendre, mais son corps se roula en boule et ses bras se levèrent pour protéger sa tête. Il se sentit roué de coups, lancinante agonie, et attendit le moment libérateur où il sombrerait à nouveau dans l’inconscience.

Ce moment n’arriva jamais. Il sentit un nouveau cosmos s’enflammer, et dans les brumes obscures de la douleur, il vit, comme un ange descendu du ciel, Shaka surgir de sa Maison paré de son armure dorée. Tel un Dieu vengeur, ses yeux emplis de colère se posèrent sur lui et Saga baissa les siens, attendant le jugement céleste.  
   
« Suffit maintenant Aiolia ! Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? »  
« Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense, à ce… »  
« Aiolia ! »  
   
Saga ne comprenait plus. Encore sonné par les coups administrés par le Lion, il les entendit vaguement parler, leurs voix de plus en plus sèches à mesure que progressait la conversation. Prostré contre la pierre humide, il attendit sa sentence. Il pensait avoir connu la pire des déchéances, après sa tentative d’assassinat sur Athéna, mais apparemment, le destin avait encore des tours à lui jouer. Né sous une étoile maudite, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, Saga devait s’y résoudre. Son ignominie ne connaitrait donc pas de fin.  
   
« Cesse de te morfondre et retourne dans ton Temple, Chevalier ! » lui lança Shaka, envoyant une flambée de cosmos le piquer, le faisant tressaillir.  
   
Surpris, Saga releva la tête. Aiolia n’était plus là. Shaka le toisait, glacial, et sa voix reprit un peu de sa qualité sereine qui lui allait si bien.  
   
« Le Grand Pope a fait sonner l’alerte. Athéna sera bientôt de retour au Sanctuaire, et à cet effet, tous les Saints d’Or consignés à leur temple. »  
   
Saga le regarda sans appréhender le sens de ses paroles. N’allait-il donc pas sévir ? Malgré la pénombre, malgré la pluie, il pouvait voir l’hématome se détacher sur son front lisse du Chevalier de la Vierge, presque sacrilège sur une peau aussi parfaite. Ses lambeaux d’espoir s’effilochèrent. Pendant un instant, il n’entendit que le vent, le bruissement de la pluie, et le battement horrible et régulier de son cœur. Les lèvres de Shaka bougeaient, et soudain, une bribe de souvenir lui revint – la douceur de sa bouche, la tiédeur de son souffle…  
   
Shaka s’arrêta et eut un soupir énervé. Deux secondes plus tard, étourdi, Saga s’écrasa sans grâce sur le sol de son Temple. Devant lui, l’armure des Gémeaux eut l’air de se gausser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/04/2015  
> 3830 mots  
> Note : Je n’arrive pas à déterminer dans ce fandom si mon OTP est le Aiolia/Shaka ou le Saga/Shaka


	3. Chapitre 3

  
« Galaxian Explosion ! »  
   
Les deux créatures furent impitoyablement éliminées. Saga s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le poing encore brûlant, il exécuta un saut parfait depuis le promontoire où il s’était perché et atterrit avec fracas au milieu d’un nouveau cercle d’ennemis. Les bêtes étaient recouvertes d’une carapace étrange, noire et boursouflée, mais d’une résistance dépassant celle d’une armure de bronze. Chacune de ses bestioles était massive, plus haute et plus large qu’un homme à corpulence normale, et seul Aldébaran pourrait les toiser délibérément sans avoir à se dévisser le cou.  
   
Sa puissance boostée par son armure, il envoya une nouvelle attaque qui fit décoller du sol le premier rang de monstres qui le chargeait. Derrière lui, Kanon ouvrit une dimension pour les happer en plein vol et les faire disparaître dans un nuage d’étoiles. Saga le vit du coin de l’œil abattre un hideux volatile qui tentait de fuir, et asséna à nouveau son poing sur le crâne épais d’un de ses assaillants. Le bruit des os brisé avait quelque chose de réjouissant.  
   
Le combat fut trop bref à son goût. Jetant un coup d’œil à la vallée qui se déployait sous ses pieds, il ne prêta qu’une attention distraite à l’examen minutieux des corps qu’avait commencé Kanon. Ils étaient dans les Alpes Italiennes, près de la frontière française. Une nouvelle faille s’était ouverte, avec en conséquence l’arrivée d’une nouvelle flopée de monstres.  
   
« On dirait que quelqu’un s’est amusé à faire un patchwork de bestioles mutantes, » dit Kanon.  
   
La dépouille qu’il observait était celle du volatile, portant ce qui ressemblait à des ailes d’aigle géantes, associées à un corps reptilien et une tête qui hésitait entre le porc et le furet. Peu d’humeur à discuter, Saga ouvrit une dimension pour faire un peu de ménage. Shion avait été clair sur les traces qu’ils ne devaient pas laisser.  
   
Deux jours s’étaient écoulés depuis la grande débâcle, comme il aimait à appeler cette fin d’après-midi pluvieuse dans la Maison de la Vierge. Deux jours pendant lesquels il était resté cloîtré dans son Temple, attendant qu’on le traîne devant l’autel de la justice, voire, pourquoi pas, au Cap Sounion, où il aurait pu expier ses fautes. Ces deux jours avaient été pour lui une longue agonie, pendant lesquels il n’avait pas réussi à définir la posture qu’il devait prendre. Il ne savait plus s’il était le suppôt de Satan, ou une victime des circonstances. Il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il avait été à nouveau possédé, par sa deuxième âme, ou quelque chose d’équivalent. Dans les deux cas, il était dangereux, et ne comprenait pas que ni Aiolia, ni Shaka, n’aient reporté son aliénation aux autorités du Sanctuaire.    
   
Il attendait d’être mis sous verrou, et en place de cela, on lui confiait une mission. Trop lâche pour aller se rendre par lui-même, il s’était enfermé, misérable, jusqu’à que lui parvienne l’ordre de Shion. Les missions hors de Sanctuaire étant habituellement réalisées par deux Chevaliers, il ne fut pas surpris, quand, à mots couverts, le message lui stipula que personne d’autre que lui n’avait été désigné et qu’il ferait bien d’embarquer Kanon. Mis au ban, honni par ses pairs, il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que, de leur côté, aucun des autres Saints ne s’était porté volontaire pour compléter son binôme.  
   
Kanon n’avait pas protesté. Kanon avait cessé de protester à tout bout de champ, depuis son retour à la vie. Son jumeau lui avait pardonné, comme lui-même l’avait absous, et tous deux faisaient de leur mieux pour réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Il avait traîné Kanon au Sanctuaire, à son retour, alors que celui-ci semblait davantage enclin à disparaître dans la nature, incertain de sa place dans la garde dorée. Aux yeux de Saga pourtant, elle était évidente. Officiellement, il était le porteur de l’armure des Gémeaux, mais cela ne lui aurait pas paru anormal de céder sa place à Kanon, au vu des événements passés. Il avait tenté de lui proposer de prendre l’armure, un peu plus tôt ce jour. Kanon s’était contenté de le regarder, le visage inexpressif, et puis était sorti du Temple sans se retourner.  
   
Un caillou tomba et rebondit sur son épaule recouverte de métal, et il leva la tête. Un bouquetin le regardait, l’œil placide, dérangé sans doute dans son broutement alpin. Saga prit une grande inspiration. L’air de la montagne était vivifiant, dans ce début de printemps. S’il ne sentait pas le froid avec son armure d’Or sur le dos, il savait que Kanon n’avait pas cette chance. Ils allaient devoir rapidement trouver la faille, passage par lequel les monstres avaient surgi, pour la colmater et pouvoir rentrer au Sanctuaire.  
   
« Séparons-nous, » dit Kanon.  
   
Sans attendre sa réponse, il s’élança dans une direction, laissant Saga se débrouiller avec le reste. Saga ne protesta pas. Ses relations avec Kanon s’étaient un peu refroidies malgré tout ces dernières semaines, lui plongé dans son obsession pour un bel éphèbe blond et Kanon juste irritable, gardant ses distances avec tout le monde, lui y compris.  
   
Saga n’était pas certain que son frère se soit adapté à la vie au Sanctuaire, malgré que Shion l’ai accueilli les bras ouverts. La situation de Kanon était complexe. Il avait quand même réussi le tour de force d’infiltrer le domaine sacré sous-marin de Poséidon, se faisant passer pour un Général des Mers, pour déclencher une guerre contre le Sanctuaire d’Athéna. Il y avait des choses qui avaient du mal à passer auprès de leurs frères d’armes, chose comme l’assassinat d’un Grand Pope, par exemple. Quel manque d’ouverture d’esprit, avait raillé Kanon, la dernière fois qu’ils en avaient discuté.  
   
Saga partit à pas lents dans la direction opposée de celle qu’avait pris son frère. Nul doute que Kanon allait rapidement trouver la faille et la sceller. Saga ne se sentait pas d’humeur à se lancer dans un jeu de piste. Il aurait aimé avoir sous la main d’autres créatures à abattre, pour ventiler sa frustration dans une violence cathartique – et peut-être qu’effectivement, il était dangereux, s’il ne pouvait régler ses problème qu’à coups de pieds ou de poings.  
   
Pendant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles il marcha, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive, monstre démoniaque ou bouquetin agile. Le vent était mordant, apportant une odeur de pin qui était loin d’être déplaisante. Saga retira son casque et la coinça sous son bras, pour laisser sa chevelure à l’air libre. Ses pas crissaient sur la roche effritée, couverte de tâches de verdure pointant sous la neige fondue. Il était prêt à rebrousser chemin quand une silhouette le fit soudain s’arrêter.  
   
Assis sur une pierre, un jeune homme d’une beauté surprenante le regardait, semblant attendre son arrivée. À sa vue, il se leva, et Saga se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ni parler. Sans céder à la panique, il tenta de faire brûler son cosmos. Sans succès. Avec derrière lui le paysage pittoresque de la haute-montage, l’autre s’avança, magnifique, habillé seulement d’une toge légère et d’un cercle dorée autour du front. Il lui sourit doucement, dévoilant des dents étincelantes.  
   
« Ah Saga… Tu m’aurais causé bien du souci, dis-moi. »  
   
Le pas léger, il sembla virevolter autour du Saint des Gémeaux, qui tentait sans résultat de récupérer le contrôle de son corps et de sa voix. Par Athéna ! Il était à la merci de l’autre, et ne pouvait même pas appeler Kanon ! Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit des mains frôler son torse, par-dessus la protection dorée qu’il portait et qui émettait de sourds bourdonnements. Qu’arrivait-il à son armure ?  
   
« Je ne suis pas supposé intervenir directement, » dit la voix – mélodieuse, envoûtante. « Mais Mère souhaite éviter que les choses s’enveniment plus qu’elles ne le sont déjà, et cela sera inéluctable si _il_ parvient à mettre la main sur elle. »  
   
Les mains se mirent à briller. Saga ne put hurler, quand son cœur sembla se faire transpercer dans sa poitrine, lacéré, disséqué. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Il était paralysé. Ivre de douleur, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Lorsque sa souffrance s’atténua enfin, il était allongé sur le sol glacé, et l’être magnifique le surplombait.  
   
« Je t’ai fait un don », dit ce dernier, sans jamais se départir de son sourire. « Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ce cadeau te protégera, toi et tes amis, au moment où vous en aurez le plus besoin. »  
   
Saga ne savait pas de quoi l’autre parlait. Il se sentit partir, sombrer dans les noirceurs insondables de l’inconscience… Il voguait parmi les étoiles, comme projeté à travers une dimension, son cœur maltraité battant la chamade à un rythme effréné. Il était lui, et il était deux. Il était à la fois lui, mais également hors de lui, observant son corps à la dérive dans l’univers noir et froid. Et, à l’intérieur de ce corps, il voyait son âme, et voyait celle de l’Autre, son autre personnalité, greffée à la sienne comme un enfant accroché au sein de sa mère. La partie qui faisait qu’il était lui, Saga des Gémeaux, était la plus grande et d’un bleu lumineux. L’autre était plus petite, plus sombre, presque opaque. Rien ne semblait vraiment les séparer, si ce n’était l’enveloppe fine qui délimitait la première âme de la seconde.  
   
Il était… dual. La malédiction des Gémeaux. Et pourtant, quand Saga se regardait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’il serait tellement simple de percer la pellicule qui séparait ses deux parties, pour ne devenir plus qu’un… Si seulement…  
   
« Saga ! »  
   
Un bras le secoua, si brusquement qu’il en eut la nausée. Il souleva ses paupières. Allongé sur la pierre, le soleil éblouissant dans les yeux, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de reconnaître Kanon au-dessus de lui, tenant son casque dans les mains. Kanon avait l’air irrité.  
   
« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’arrive en ce moment, mais on va avoir une belle discussion, toi et moi ! »  
   
Saga essaya de dire quelque chose, sans que les mots ne parviennent à franchir ses lèvres. Pour que Kanon soit revenu à lui, c’était que son jumeau devait avoir trouvé la faille, se dit-il faiblement. Il n’avait qu’une envie, rentrer au Sanctuaire et se réfugier dans son Temple. Il avait assez vu la lumière du soleil comme cela, et une éternité à l’ombre lui semblait être une perspective attirante.  
   
Peut-être qu’avec un peu de persuasion, il parviendrait à convaincre Shion de lui laisser prendre ses quartiers d’été au Cap Sounion.  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
« Il semblerait que mon intervention sur le Tartare, où étaient enfermées vos âmes, n’ait pas été sans conséquences, » dit Athéna, très calmement. « Dans notre hâte de quitter les Enfers, il est possible que la porte scellant le Tartare ait été mal refermée. Les entités qui y sont emprisonnées doivent y voir là leur chance de s’évader, d’où l’ouverture de ses brèches sur notre Terre. »  
   
Le silence qui résonna dans la grande salle du conseil était assourdissant. Les douze Chevaliers d’Or, les Chevaliers Divins, et le Grand Pope, Shion, étaient tous présents autour de la table que la Déesse présidait. Saorie Kido, l’incarnation d’Athéna, était revenue en catastrophe du Japon où elle s’était attelée à la dure tâche de reprendre les rênes de l’empire Kido. Les Saints de Bronze l’avaient bien entendu accompagnée. Athéna, dans sa grande mansuétude, avait évité de prononcer le nom « Titans ». Personne n’avait envie d’une répétition d’une nouvelle guerre sainte. Froidement, Shion regarda la carte posée devant lui et tapota le papier jauni du bout du doigt.  
   
« Sept brèches se sont ouvertes ces six derniers jours, » annonça-t-il. « Hier, deux sont apparues simultanément à deux endroits du monde, pouvant laisser présager que les barrières s’affaiblissent dans les Enfers. Nous avons encore le temps, mais il est primordial d’agir sans attendre. »  
« Quel est le plan ? » demanda Mû.  
   
Athéna leva la main. Une lueur éclata dans sa paume, éblouissant tous les présents dans la salle, et soudain, ils n’étaient plus dans le treizième Temple. Autour d’eux flottaient des amas d’étoiles, galaxies, et la voix de la Déesse résonna dans leur tête.  
   
« Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen de sceller le Tartare, » dit Athéna. «  Chevaliers d’Or, vous allez devoir vous y rendre à nouveau, et boucher son ouverture, en joignant vos cosmos. Cette fois-ci, une infime quantité d’énergie solaire sera suffisante pour condamner la porte à jamais. Et pour vous y rendre… »  
   
Les étoiles tourbillonnèrent et tout d’un coup ils virent leur planète, bleue, brillante. Un flash lumineux apparut et un tunnel se traça dans l’espace, partant de la Terre.  
   
« Avec l’aide de Shion et des Chevaliers Divins, nous allons vous ouvrir un couloir à travers le temps et l’espace. Il vous mènera directement au Tartare, sans avoir à retraverser tous les Enfers ; car même si Hadès est vaincu, ses gardiens veillent et nous ne souhaitons pas une nouvelle confrontation… »  
   
Ils furent emmenés à l’intérieur du couloir. Dedans, ce n’était pas une route, mais un univers glacial, aride, infini. Le ciel était zébré de noir, de violet et d’orange. Au loin, des silhouettes étranges semblaient errer sans but.  
   
« Malheureusement, la traversée ne sera pas sans risques et sans embûches. Vous aurez à retracer votre chemin jusqu’au Tartare. Il vous faudra rester forts et veiller les uns sur les autres, pour arriver ensemble à destination et remplir votre mission. »  
   
Et tout aussi brusquement, ils étaient de retour sur leur chaise, dans la salle du conseil. Milo fronça des sourcils. Il n’appréciait que très moyennement les voyages mentaux. Il vit Aldébaran cligner des yeux, Hyoga frotter les siens et Shura secouer la tête. À l’autre extrémité de la table, en face de la Déesse, Shion se leva.  
   
« Le départ est prévu dans quelques jours, Chevaliers d’Or, » annonça-t-il. « Nous allons mettre à profit ces prochains jours pour former un guide qui vous accompagnera dans le couloir dimensionnel. Les Chevaliers Divins, ainsi que les autres Saints du Sanctuaire, seront en charge de colmater les prochaines failles qui s’ouvriront dans notre monde, si futures failles il y a. »  
   
Milo ne suivit que d’une oreille distraite le reste des consignes de Shion, qui précisait les modalités de gestion du Sanctuaire pendant l’absence de la garde dorée. Il observait ses frères d’armes, restés muets autour de la table. Les mines étaient taciturnes, sévères. Certaines étaient anxieuses, d’autres visiblement ennuyées. Il n’y avait rien de réjouissant dans l’idée de devoir retourner dans le Tartare, surtout lorsqu’on s’y était échappé soi-même – même si techniquement, ils ne retournaient pas _dans_ le Tartare, mais a priori devant, pour refermer une porte qu’avait dû forcer Athéna, lorsqu’elle s’y était rendue pour récupérer leurs âmes. Il ne préférait pas penser aux entités monstrueuses qui y résidaient, et les dégâts qu’ils pourraient causer si jamais elles parvenaient à en sortir.  
   
Milo ne se souvenait pas de son séjour dans le Tartare, et c’était très bien ainsi. Il savait que son âme y avait séjourné, envoyée dans la prison par les Dieux pour punir Athéna d’avoir détruit le corps mythologique d’Hadès, avant que cette dernière ne se rebelle et aille les libérer. Pourtant, vu la tête de certains de ses compagnons, on aurait dit qu’ils avaient récupéré la mémoire. Le visage de Shaka semblait moins serein que d’habitude. Aiolia avait les yeux ombrageux,un pli ridant son front, mais ce n’était pas inhabituel ces derniers temps, pour une raison qui échappait au Scorpion. Saga, de son côté, avait le comportement le plus étrange de tous, agité, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés. Quel était son problème, à lui ?  
   
Milo ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance. Autant il supportait Kanon, car après tout, quatorze coups d’Aiguille Écarlate avaient le don de créer des liens entre les personnes, autant il avait franchement du mal avec son frère jumeau.  
   
Certes, il avait donné sa vie devant le Mur des Lamentations. Certes, il avait été le cerveau derrière la traîtrise factice des Saints ressuscités par Hadès, qui avait dupé même le Dieu des Enfers et ses sbires, leur offrant les indices les ayant conduits à la victoire finale. Mais il n’en restait pas moins un assassin. Celui qui avait trempé dans les précédentes morts de Shion et d’Aiolos, dans une tentative de les monter tous contre Athéna… Celui qui avait poussé Milo à tuer en son nom, sous des prétextes qu’il savait maintenant corrompus et vains. Combien d’innocents morts sous la frappe d’Antarès, à cause de lui, à cause de Saga ? L’idée le rendait amer.  
   
Et donc, lorsque Milo voyait Saga se tortiller sur sa chaise, gêné pour des raisons que le Scorpion ignorait et ne voulait pas savoir, il ne pouvait empêcher son côté rancunier de prendre le dessus et en tirer satisfaction. Qu’importait ce qui tourmentât Saga ; il espérait juste que c’était à la hauteur de ses crimes passés. Ce n’était pas un souhait très charitable, mais qu’est-ce que cela lui faisait du bien de le penser.  
   
En attendant, Shion parlait beaucoup de l’activité des autres Saints du Sanctuaire, mais eux, étaient-ils censés se tourner les pouces pendant ce temps-là ?  
   
« Vous êtes libre de préparer votre expédition jusqu’au moment du départ, » ajouta Shion, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées.  
   
Parfait. Milo fut parmi l’un des premiers à se lever. Si on lui donnait quartier libre, il allait alpaguer Camus et le traîner jusqu’aux arènes, pour qu’il serve de cobaye à la technique qu’il essayait de peaufiner. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il risquait d’en avoir rapidement besoin…  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Il regarda le plafond au-dessus de lui, allongé au milieu des coussins de prière, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de sa tête. Il avait fini par quitter sa position rigide sur son Lotus pour se laisser tomber au sol, quand, après une énième tentative, il n’avait pas réussi à entrer en transe. La posture n’était pas très digne, mais personne n’était présent pour l’observer.  
   
Shaka ferma les yeux. Il avait scellé les deux entrées de son Temple pour ne pas être dérangé, même si cela allait forcer tous les individus souhaitant traverser sa Maison à passer par les toits. Un peu plus tôt, Deathmask en avait fait les frais, et ce ne fut qu’après moult tergiversations et diverses malédictions qu’il avait consenti à passer par la voie des airs.  
   
Dernièrement, même s’il éprouvait quelques difficultés à se l’avouer, Shaka n’était pas dans son état normal. Depuis leur retour du royaume des morts, il avait l’impression de vivre dans un songe déformé, comme s’il était resté en Enfer, torturé, incapable de retrouver sa sérénité et paix intérieure. Jamais le Chevalier ne s’était senti aussi démuni. Jamais il ne s’était autant voilé la face, s’il voulait être complètement honnête.  
   
Shaka de la Vierge était réputé l’homme le plus proche des Dieux, et proche des Dieux il l’avait été, très certainement. Mais, se dit-il derrière ses paupières closes, il semblerait que tout cela soit de l’histoire ancienne. Il ne pouvait plus L’entendre. Lui, qui avait toujours été Présent, aussi longtemps que le jeune homme se souvienne, semblait l’avoir soudain abandonné, le laissant seul face aux affres du doute et, élément qui l’alarmait plus encore, face à sa propre nature humaine.  
   
Shaka n’était qu’un être fait de chair et de sang. Un être d’une vingtaine d’année, ayant grandi et vécu dans une retraite spirituelle, loin de ses proches et de ses semblables. Cela ne lui avait jamais posé problème pour comprendre le cœur de hommes,, et dans une moindre mesure, le cœur des divinités qu’il affrontait au nom d’Athéna. Car Il avait toujours été Là. Il lui apportait Sa Connaissance, vieille de centaines d’années ; Il lui soufflait Sa Sagesse, que Shaka appliquait ensuite méticuleusement, parfois avec un peu trop de rigueur. Le silence dans son esprit était devenu terrifiant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il connaissait la solitude, le doute, et l’expérience était loin de lui plaire.  
   
Son cosmos était toujours aussi développé, voire même encore plus intense depuis son retour parmi les vivants. Il n’avait même plus besoin de conserver les paupières closes pour économiser son énergie. Les années et années de méditation et d’entraînement avaient porté leurs fruits, et rien ne pourrait probablement les lui faire perdre. Ne se sentant pas diminué dans son devoir de Chevalier, Shaka n’avait pas souhaité alerter le Grand Pope sur ses soucis personnels. Il ne voyait pas quelle aide Shion aurait pu lui apporter, et diffuser ses faiblesses ne lui semblait pas opportun, surtout au vu de la nouvelle bataille qu’ils allaient devoir mener. Pour la même raison, il avait préféré passer sous silence certains aspects du problème « Saga », lorsqu’il avait eu son entrevue avec le Grand Pope. Très charitablement, de son point de vue en tout cas, il avait omis de mentionner le faible que Saga semblait éprouver pour sa propre personne. Il ne savait d’ailleurs pas trop quoi en penser, et Lui n’était plus là pour lui apporter un éclairage plus informé.  
   
Il avait vingt ans, et se sentait aussi démuni qu’un enfant de six devant les choses de la vie. La plupart de ses pairs n’auraient pas eu autant de problèmes à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de ce qu’il éprouvait pour Saga. Car… il devait le confesser, il y avait quelque chose chez son aîné qui le troublait, et, aussi innocent et naïf que Shaka pouvait l’être sans Lui pour le guider, le Chevalier de la Vierge n’ignorait pas que son comportement n’était pas tout à fait sans reproches.  
             
Il avait laissé Saga se damner, dans le jardin du Temple de la Vierge. Il l’avait regardé s’enfoncer dans les eaux de la folie, et cela, sans lui tendre la main, sans tenter de le stopper. Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps, la sensation d’une bouche contre la sienne, et il sentit le sang affluer à son visage à cette pensée. Il avait tenté l’expérience jusqu’au bout, pour voir si, dans le pêché, Il aurait fait Entendre Sa voix, mais cela avait été un échec total. Au final, Saga l’avait étourdi, avait arraché son sari trempé couvert de terre et…  
   
Il grimaça. Ouvrant les yeux pour fixer à nouveau le plafond, il laissa tomber sa main contre le sol, caressant la pierre froid de ses phalanges. Son rythme cardiaque s’était accéléré, et il détestait ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser toute émotion en lui et garder les idées claires. Par chance, il n’avait pas besoin de Lui pour conserver son équilibre, et si Sa Sagesse lui manquait, Shaka était soulagé de voir qu’il n’avait pas tout perdu.  
   
Il fallait qu’il trouve une solution pour le problème « Saga ». Le Gémeaux était allé trop loin ce soir-là, tentant de le molester dans son propre Temple. Même si Shaka n’avait pas fait preuve d’une très belliqueuse résistance… Au final, frappé par la réalisation qu’Il n’interviendrait pas, ses sens lui étaient revenus et avant que l’autre ne puisse aller plus loin, avait fini par l’assommer et le réexpédier dans son Temple dans la foulée. Nu, couvert de boue, il s’était ensuite réfugié lâchement dans ses appartements, jusqu’à qu’Aiolia ne le surprenne.  
   
Ah, Aiolia… Le Saint du Lion était d’humeur si irritable qu’une simple étincelle avait le pouvoir de le faire exploser, ces temps-ci. Une chance que Saga ait décidé de se cloîtrer dans son Temple, Aiolia l’ayant définitivement pris pour cible. Le Lion était tenace. Shaka devait également trouver une solution au problème « Aiolia ». Décidemment, il les collectionnait.  
   
Il se remit en position assise et se leva, pris d’une envie subite de respirer l’air de son jardin. Son pas était plus rapide qu’à l’accoutumée, nota-t-il, et il le réajusta, ennuyé que des choses aussi simples soient devenues soudainement ardues.  
   
Un cosmos résonna tout d’un coup contre le sien, et il pencha la tête. Mû du Bélier était à l’entrée, demandant passage, et Shaka hésita à lui demander d’emprunter les toits pour traverser, ou lui dire de rentrer chez lui si l’Atlante était venu spécialement le voir. Car très probablement que Mû obéirait sans protester, mais Shaka savait aussi que le Jamirien le mentionnerait à Shion. Shion ferait le lien avec leur récente entrevue, et se mettrait sans doute à poser des questions. Questions pour lesquelles Shaka n’avait pas de réponse…  
   
Étouffant un soupir, le Chevalier d’or de la Vierge réajusta son kesa, lissa les traits de son visage et revêtit son masque de sérénité.  
   
« Bonjour Mû. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20/04/2015  
> 3900 mots


	4. Chapitre 4

  
Lorsque Shion comprit qu’Athéna lui avait fait don d’une nouvelle vie, ses sentiments furent tout d’abord mitigés. Il avait vécu près de deux cent cinquante ans avant sa première mort, vieux et usé jusqu’à la corde, et sans doute quelques heures supplémentaires dans le corps de sa jeunesse, reconstitué par Hadès. Si on exceptait les événements de la dernière guerre sainte, Shion était assez fier de se dire qu’il avait eu une vie bien remplie.  
   
Il avait aidé à rebâtir un Sanctuaire, après la précédente bataille contre le Dieu des Morts. Il avait reconstruit presque la totalité de la Chevalerie, décimée par les sbires d’Hadès, avec l’aide de Dohko et des rares Chevaliers restants. Il avait formé son successeur à l’armure d’Or du Bélier. Enfin, il avait tenu dans ses bras la réincarnation d’Athéna, nouvellement née, et à ce moment-là, son cœur de vieil homme s’était dit qu’il pouvait enfin reposer en paix. Il ne s’attendait certes pas à ce que Saga l’exauce d’une manière aussi expéditive.  
   
Mais soit. Les treize années passées dans l’autre monde, il ne s’en rappelait pas. Son souvenir le plus ancien dans ce nouveau corps, jeune et vigoureux, était la crainte instillée par Hadès lorsque celui-ci l’avait extrait de sa tombe, couvert de boue. Ce n’était pas le sentiment le plus agréable. Par la suite, il s’était retrouvé dans la même situation, mais cette fois-ci, ressuscité par Athéna. Et là, son cœur s’était rempli de joie et d’allégresse. C’était inespéré. Lui et ses confrères s’étaient rassemblés autour de la Déesse, pleurant des larmes de joie, comprenant qu’enfin ! Qu’enfin les guerres saintes étaient terminées, maintenant que le corps mythologique d’Hadès était détruit. Le cycle éternel des batailles contre le plus grand ennemi d’Athéna était rompu, apportant ainsi une nouvelle ère de paix éternelle sur terre… du moins l’avait-il espéré.  
   
Le temps lui avait fait cadeau de la sagesse et du pragmatisme, et Shion devait le reconnaître, il n’était plus l’idéaliste intrépide de sa jeunesse. Essuyant ses yeux mouillés d’émotion, il avait échangé un regard avec Dohko, et ils s’étaient tacitement accordés sur une posture. Ils ne gâcheraient pas la jubilation de leurs cadets, fêtant une future vie sans combats. Bien qu’illusoire, croire à cette idée leur apportait du baume au cœur, à eux comme à lui. Il avait souri, il avait exulté. Jusqu’au moment où Athéna lui demanda de reprendre son rôle de Maître du Sanctuaire.  
   
« Tu te croyais sorti de l’auberge, vieux frère, » lui avait glissé Dohko dans l’oreille, moqueur.  
   
On aurait pu penser qu’après presque deux cent cinquante années de bons et loyaux services, un ancien Chevalier avait le droit à sa retraite. Il avait même un successeur, en la personne de Mû ! Mais, apparemment, ressusciter dans un corps âgé de moins d’une vingtaine d’années remettait tous les compteurs à zéro. Il en viendrait presque à regretter ses douleurs articulaires. Au final, une fois les festivités terminées, il avait bel et bien été restitué au pouvoir.  
   
« De toute façon, tu te serais ennuyé comme un rat mort autrement, » lui dit Dohko, un verre à la main, rempli d’une liqueur qu’il avait ramenée des Cinq Pics..  
   
Ils étaient assis dans le bureau de Shion. Malgré l’heure tardive, le palais regorgeait encore d’activité. Un jeune scribe passa en coup de vent récupérer une liasse de papier posée sur la table, et Dohko verrouilla par télékinésie la porte derrière lui, appréciant peu être dérangé lorsqu’ils discutaient et buvaient. Shion prit une gorgée de sa boisson.  
   
« Peut-être… Mais je pense toujours qu’un des douze, hormis peut-être toi, aurait tout aussi bien fait l’affaire… Avec du recul, Saga a plutôt laissé les choses en bon état. Il a été excellent gestionnaire. »  
« Si on excepte quelques petites exécutions réalisées par-ci par-là, tu veux dire, » railla Dohko.  
   
Shion essaya de prendre un air sévère.  
   
« Il n’avait pas toute sa tête, c’est certain… Et à cause de cela, nous avons perdus de valeureux Chevaliers avant qu’Athéna ne reprenne contrôle du Domaine sacré. »  
« Tu sais que certains de lui pardonneront jamais, » dit Dohko.  
   
Revenu à son corps de ses dix-huit ans, le Chevalier de la Balance semblait regorger d’énergie contenue. Shion avait oublié à quel point son ami pouvait se montrer fébrile, tout comme il était capable de prendre son mal en patience – ses deux cinquante ans passés à surveiller une tour immobile en était la preuve vivante. Ce soir, Dohko avait l’air d’avoir envie d’en découdre.  
   
« Je suis toujours d’avis de crever l’abcès pendant qu’il en est encore temps, » lança le roux. Il attrapa la bouteille d’alcool sur le bureau immaculé de Shion et entreprit de les resservir. « Si Saga nous fait une nouvelle crise lorsque nous serons loin du Sanctuaire, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir contenir ceux qui auraient encore une dent contre lui. »  
« Nous devons prendre le risque. Athéna est formelle sur ce point. Les douze doivent être présents pour resceller la faille du Tartare. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser l’un d’entre vous en arrière. »  
   
Dohko lui lança un petit regard en coin. « Je te rappelle… que nous avons _deux_ Chevaliers des Gémeaux, en théorie. »  
   
Ah. C’était donc ça. Shion s’adossa contre son fauteuil. Dehors, la lune s’était levée, jetant ses rayons blafards sur les bâtiments composant le Sanctuaire. Du haut du Palais, ils avaient une vue imprenables sur le domaine sacré.  
   
« Kanon… n’est pas tout à fait le second Chevalier des Gémeaux, » objecta-t-il, jouant avec son verre entre ses doigts. « Je ne doute pas de sa valeur, mais je ne suis pas certain que l’envoyer au Tartare à la place de son frère soit la meilleure idée. »  
« Kanon n’est pas un enfant de cœur, » reconnut Dohko. « Mais même s’il peut provoquer de l’antipathie chez certains Chevaliers, ce n’est rien par rapport à la haine qu’un Aphrodite ou un Shura voue à ce pauvre Saga. »  
« J’ai confiance en leur capacité à outrepasser leur rancœur personnelle pour travailler ensemble, au nom de notre Déesse, » dit froidement Shion.  
   
   
Ils n’étaient plus des gamins apprentis, par tous les cieux ! La situation, si justement décrite par le représentant de la Balance, pouvait paraître inquiétante, mais Shion conservait l’espoir que la Chevalerie d’Athéna était aussi noble qu’elle ne l’avait été dans leur jeunesse. La malédiction des Gémeaux avait toujours existé, et existerait toujours. Pendant les mois qui avaient suivi leur retour à la vie, Shion s’était immergé dans les archives du Palais, pour comprendre, mais aussi pour se rassurer. Avait-il commis une erreur, treize ans plus tôt ? Aurait-il pu éviter les événements passés, même si, au bout du compte, ces derniers les avaient menés à la victoire finale ?  
   
« Cette dualité peut être contrôlée par celui né sous l’étoile des Gémeaux, » lui avait dit Athéna. « Entre l’extrême bonté et l’extrême corruption… un équilibre doit être trouvé, et je sais que Saga sera assez fort pour le maintenir. Mais il aura certainement besoin de soutien, Shion… »  
   
Ce soutien, aussi surprenant que celui puisse paraître, s’était matérialisé sous la forme du Chevalier de la Vierge. Lorsqu’il lui avait mentionné l’entrevue et ce qui avait été échangé, Dohkoavait haussé un sourcil.  
   
« Quelque part, je trouve ça rassurant que ce soit Shaka qui se porte volontaire pour cette tâche. Cependant… il a quelque chose de changé, ce petit. »  
   
Car aux yeux de Dohko, ils n’étaient tous que des enfants. Jeunes, parfois indisciplinés, prompts à l’action plutôt qu’à la réflexion. L’âme contemplative, il s’enfila à nouveau son verre cul sec et retendit la main vers la bouteille. Il trouvait cela étonnant, que Shion prête autant attention au bien être de son « assassin »…  
   
Lorsqu’il avait appris la nouvelle de la réapparition de la seconde personnalité de Saga, il n’avait pas été spécialement surpris. La malédiction commençait à être tristement connue, et si Saga n’avait pas pris part, tout comme eux, à leur sacrifice devant le Mur des Lamentations, le Saint de la Balance se serait peut-être posé plus de questions. Il avait très mal vécu les treize années de sa vie où il s’était retrouvé privé de Shion. Il n’était pas certain de pardonner totalement au Gémeaux.  
   
« D’après Shaka, une influence extérieure a poussé la seconde personnalité à sortir de ses retranchements, » remarqua-t-il. « Je vais peut-être me répéter, mais cela ne me semble pas une très bonne idée d’envoyer Saga en terrain ennemi, d’autant plus qu’il a déjà été touché au sein même du Sanctuaire. »  
« C’est ce qui fait de lui un très bon signal d’alerte, » répondit simplement Shion.  
   
Oh, enfin ils y étaient. Il porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide transparent lui brûler la gorge.  
   
« Tu as donc décidé de te servir de lui comme appât ? » demanda-t-il finalement, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Shion.  
« Au moindre signe suspect, Shaka, Camus et Aiolos ont leurs consignes. Et toi également, Dohko. Je n’ai pas besoin de te les dire, mon vieil ami, » dit Shion doucement.  
   
Lentement, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur ceux du Chevalier de la Balance, et lui firent lâcher le verre qu’il tenait crispé dans sa main. Leurs doigts continuaient à s’entremêler. Un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de Shion. Dohko retint un soupir. Shion, têtu comme son signe, était campé sur ses positions, il n’obtiendrait pas gain de cause, ce soir-là. Têtu, certes, mais également charitable et patient, et Dohko ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Qu’il lui avait manqué, pendant ces treize années…  
   
   
xxx  
   
Shun, Shiryu et Hyôga se tenaient chacun dans un angle du triangle qu’ils avaient formé au milieu de l’arène réquisitionnée. Au signe de tête de la Déesse, ils firent exploser leur cosmos ; Athéna leva son sceptre d’un geste ample. Un peu en recul derrière Saorie, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, Seiya plissa des yeux et balaya du revers de la main la poussière qui venait de se soulever.  
   
Dans une gerbe de lumière, un gouffre apparut, noir et tourbillonnant. Le contraste avec le cosmos conjoint d’Athéna et des Chevaliers divins était frappant. D’abord mal à l’aise, Marine réajusta son sac à dos, puis prit un peu plus d’assurance quand Athéna lui dédia un doux sourire. Elle s’avança au bord du trou noir, regarda le précipice et se tourna vers les hommes qui l’accompagneraient.  
   
« Ce passage nous emmènera dans le couloir dimensionnel menant aux portes du Tartare, » annonça-t-elle d’une voix forte. « Une fois dans le couloir, un voyage de sept jours et sept nuits nous attend, nous permettant de traverser le temps et l’espace sans avoir à passer par les Enfers. Notre vitesse de déplacement n’y fera rien. Pour cette raison, j’imposerai le rythme, bien plus lent que ce à quoi vous êtes habitués j’imagine, et je compte sur vous pour que vous le respectiez. En avant ! »  
« Elle n’a jamais été très douée pour les longs discours, » marmonna Seiya, la regardant s’élancer la première dans le vide créé par le tourbillon.

À ses côtés, Kanon haussa les épaules. Suivant Marine, les Saints d’Or avaient également sauté dans le passage, et il regarda la dernière cape blanche disparaître dans les ténèbres. Lentement, plus de plus en plus rapidement, le gouffre s’étiola jusqu’à prendre la taille d’une petite tête d’épingle. Athéna abaissa son sceptre. Malgré l’absence de vent, sa chevelure flottait autour d’elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kanon baissa les yeux en premier.  
   
« Retournons au Palais, » dit doucement Athéna. « Toi aussi, Kanon. »  
   
Il hocha la tête en signe d’acceptation. Il la regarda passer devant lui, sa robe blanche étincelante sous le soleil. Il l’admirait, l’adulait, mais malgré cela, ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir frustré par les décisions prises par la divinité. La raison qui l’avait poussée à choisir le Chevalier de l’Aigle plutôt que lui pour conduire les Saints d’Or jusqu’au Tartare lui échappait.  
   
Il le reconnaissait, le Chevalier d’Argent était une femme valeureuse. Elle ne manquait pas de cran, ni de courage, et était un modèle pour ses cadets. Lui, bien sûr, était estampillé traître sur le front, et les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet dans le Sanctuaire n’étaient guère flatteuses… alors même qu’elles étaient encore éloignées de la réalité. Seuls quelques Chevaliers étaient au courant de son implication dans la dernière guerre contre Poséidon, et il comptait rester discret le plus longtemps possible sur ce point.  
   
Cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer pourquoi Athéna ne l’avait pas choisi pour cette expédition au Tartare. Tout comme les douze Chevaliers envoyés en mission, il y avait séjourné, avant que son âme ne soit ramenée par la Déesse. Il avait le droit – non, le _devoir_ – d’apporter sa contribution à la condamnation de la prison divine, surtout si la brèche avait été causée en premier lieu par leur sauvetage. Et, pour être totalement honnête, il avait également le devoir d’être présent pour Saga, qui, tout le monde l’avait remarqué, était loin d’être dans son état normal.  
   
Ah, Saga… Jumeau maudit, qu’il haïssait presqu’autant qu’il l’aimait. Son frère aîné, qui avait eu le cran de l’enfermer au Cap Sounion après qu’il ait eu le malheur d’exprimer quelques opinions un peu extrêmes. Des deux jumeaux, Saga était certainement celui qui manquait le plus d’humour. Secrètement, Kanon pensait que c’était la raison pour laquelle les Dieux s’étaient sentis forcés de lui créer une seconde personnalité. Un type aussi anal devait forcément développer une méthode pour ventiler sa frustration. Dommage que dans le cas de Saga, ce soit par la duplicité ou la violence…  
   
La jalousie qu’il éprouvait pour son frère était toujours présente, en filigrane, même s’il avait appris à la contrôler et y passer outre. Quelque chose comme de l’amour fraternel s’était développé entre eux, à quel moment exactement ? Il n’aurait su dire. Depuis leur retour à la vie, ils avaient tous les deux tâtonnés, maladroits et gênés, pour raccommoder leur relation. À défaut d’avoir totalement réussi, ils avaient tous les deux montrés suffisamment de bonne volonté pour que les derniers ressentiments disparaissent. Et, aux yeux de Kanon, c’était le plus important.  
   
Après leur désastreuse mission dans les Alpes, Kanon avait confronté son frère sur les derniers événements et avait fini par lui faire cracher le morceau. Dire que Kanon fut atterré sur le moment était un euphémisme. Pendant un bref instant, il se revoyait battu par cet être dur et intransigeant, qui l’enfermait pendant des jours dans le sous-sol de leur Temple, privé de nourriture et de lumière. Ca forgeait son Chevalier, qu’il disait. Bien sûr.  
   
Mais ce Saga là était de l’histoire ancienne. Kanon comprenait que la seconde personnalité était alimentée par la première, et plus Saga se montrait droit et intraitable, pétri de bons sentiments et d’envie de justice, plus il entretenait son côté sombre et maléfique. Sa solution, donc : entraîner son cher frère dans les plaisir du vice et de la chair, histoire de lui faire perdre cette pureté qui les desservait tous un peu. Étrangement, Saga avait peu apprécié son idée et Kanon avait manqué de se faire expulser du Temple des Gémeaux à coup de Galaxian Explosion. Sacré Saga.  
   
Kanon soupira. Son frère était définitivement embourbé dans les ennuis, et lui n’était pas à ses côtés pour le soutenir.  
   
La Déesse s’était téléportée directement au Palais, seule à pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise au sein du domaine sacré. Shion ouvrit la marche et il lui emboîta le pas. La traversée des premiers douze Temple fut silencieuse, à peine agrémentée des saluts des Chevaliers Divins prenant poste dans les Maisons qui leur avaient été assignées, en l’absence de leurs gardiens habituels. Il fut tenté de s’arrêter lui aussi lorsqu’ils parvinrent au Temple des Gémeaux, mais un coup d’œil de Shion l’en dissuada et il prit le parti de continuer à le suivre. Pour une raison qu’il ignorait encore, Shion et la Déesse souhaitaient sa présence au Palais. Peut-être allaient-ils le confronter sur son visible mécontentement de ne pas faire partie de l’expédition envoyée au Tartare. Il en avait des choses à dire, sur ce sujet.  
   
Lorsqu’ils laissèrent derrière eux le dernier Saint, Hyôga, au milieu du Temple des Verseaux, Shion se dérida un peu.  
   
« Comment se déroule ton intégration au Sanctuaire, Kanon ? » demanda le Grand Pope, mains croisées dans le dos, et Kanon grimaça en son for intérieur.  
   
Pitié, épargnez-lui le paternalisme, surtout venant d’un homme qui avait l’apparence d’un adulte à peine sorti de l’âge ingrat ! Devant les yeux de Shion qui venaient de s’étrécir, Kanon comprit qu’il avait sans doute pensé trop fort. Ne jamais sous-estimer un Jamirien…  
   
« Très bien, Grand Pope, » tenta-t-il, essayant de ne pas lui manquer de respect plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait. « Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. »  
   
Personnellement, Kanon ne l’avait jamais connu, même treize ans auparavant quand Saga n’avait pas encore usurpé sa position. Kanon était toujours resté dans l’ombre, maintenu dans le plus grand des secrets. Shion connaissait-il son existence, à l’époque ? S’en était-il soucié ? Il devait s’estimer heureux, se dit-il, d’avoir été accepté au vu et au su de tous dans le Sanctuaire après leur résurrection. Même si cacher son existence à nouveau aurait été un grand challenge, étant donné les activités extra-chevaleresques qu’il avait menées ces dernières années.  
   
Ils venaient de traverser la Maison d’Aphrodite et marchaient à travers un couloir de roses au parfum entêtant menant au dernier Palais. Le silence s’était réinstallé entre les deux hommes.  
   
« Je suis conscient qu’il ne doit pas être facile pour toi et Saga de faire face au courroux de certains de nos frères d’armes, » dit finalement Shion.  
   
En vérité, seul Saga était réellement confronté à ce problème, ayant joué au bon samaritain pendant des années avant de les trahir tous d’une main de maître. Il ne put s’empêcher de le faire remarquer à Shion. Et se sentit un peu honteux devant le regard réprobateur de l’ancien Saint du Bélier. Ah, qu’est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas donné pour être à la place de Saga, en train de risquer sa vie dans une autre dimension, plutôt que sous les yeux scrutateurs du Grand Pope !  
   
« C’est une bonne chose que tu ne sente pas affecté par les réactions de tes pairs, » constata poliment Shion. « J’aurais aimé pouvoir dire de même pour Saga, qui, comme tu le mentionne toi-même, est le principal réceptacle de toute cette rancœur. »  
« Saga s’en sort honorablement, » dit Kanon.  
   
Il ne savait pas quelles informations le Grand Pope cherchait à lui soutirer, et cela le mettait mal à l’aise. Il ne pouvait croire que Shion ignorait la réapparition de la seconde personnalité de son jumeau – après tout, Saga lui avait fait comprendre que d’autres étaient également au courant de son état, et nul doute que les preux Chevaliers composant ce Sanctuaire se soient précipités au rapport. Il eut brusquement l’envie farouche de se précipiter auprès d’Athéna. Sa Déesse était clémente, douce et charitable. Elle ne posait jamais de questions auxquelles il n’avait pas envie de répondre.  
   
Peut-être qu’à nouveau, Shion lut dans ses pensées. Un sourire en coin, le Bélier poussa la porte du Palais et le fit entrer dans le grand hall, où s’élevait la grande statue dorée d’Athéna, son bouclier dans une main et une représentation de Niké dans l’autre. À ses pieds, la Déesse en chair et en os était assise sur son trône.  
   
« Merci d’être venu, Kanon, » lui dit-elle, ses traits fins sans expression, presque comme toujours lorsque Saorie était Athéna. « Je souhaitais m’entretenir avec toi à propos de Saga. »  
   
Résigné à se faire tirer les vers du nez, Kanon s’agenouilla devant le trône. Shion retourna à sa place attitrée, derrière l’épaule de la Déesse.  
   
« Le Chevalier du Lion a attiré notre attention sur certains points sur lesquels nous aurions besoin de tes lumières, Kanon… »  
   
Allons bon. Qu’est-ce qu’Aiolia venait faire dans cette histoire, à présent ?  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Aiolia était en plein dilemme.  
   
Marchant en tête de file, juste derrière Marine qui lui tournait le dos, le Saint du Lion essaya à nouveau de retrouver la clarté d’esprit que son ami du signe de la Vierge vantait tant. Hélas. Force lui était de constater qu’il était bien moins doué que Shaka en matière de paix spirituelle. Il avait beau se réciter des mantras, il avait toujours envie d’en découdre violemment avec Saga, qui avait eu le bon sens de rester éloigné de lui, en queue de leur expédition.  
   
En parallèle, Aiolia était tiraillé par son instinct de protecteur concernant Marine. Le Chevalier de l’Aigle l’aurait détesté si elle avait eu vent de ses inquiétudes, qu’elle aurait tout de suite taxé de sexisme. Aiolia ne pouvait pas se défendre sur ce point-là, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il avait des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi Athéna n’avait pas choisi envoyer un autre de ses Chevalier dans cette descente aux Enfers. Ce n’était pas comme si sa Déesse n’avait pas sous la main des Chevaliers Divins, capables même de terrasser les Dieux et leur panthéon avec !  
   
Marine était forte. Marine était grandiose. Marine était son amie, et Aiolia répugnait à se dire qu’elle risquait de se faire blesser dans leur épopée, car, autant se l’avouer dès maintenant : ni lui ni ses frères d’armes ne se sentaient totalement à l’aise à l’idée de devoir se rapprocher du Tartare, où ils avaient été emmurés, rappelons-le. Et si jamais, par un quelconque coup du sort, ils y étaient à nouveau emprisonnés… Athéna lui en soit témoin, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter ce funèbre sort à la Sainte de l’Aigle.  
   
Shaka marchait à ses côtés, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il préférait ne pas avoir à risquer l’accident diplomatique en forçant le blond à rester près de lui – juste au cas où. D’ailleurs, en mentionnant les gens qu’il voulait avoir dans son champ de vision, Aiolos était un peu trop en queue de file à son goût. Mais Aiolia devait se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait pas surveiller à la fois Marine, Shaka, Aiolos, et ce traître de Saga, sans risquer lui-même un dédoublement de personnalité. Dure était la vie du Lion.  
   
Cela faisait des heures qu’ils avançaient, dans un désert aride et froid. Le ciel semblait sur le point de se fendre et de cracher le contenu de ses nuages mouvants sur leurs têtes. L’air se faisait rare, et portait une odeur de soufre et d’acide. Seul le parfum d’Aphrodite parvenait à rendre le voyage moins désagréable. Le sol était inégal, parfois dur comme de la roche, parfois mou et instable comme des sables mouvants. Ils avaient fini par s’envelopper dans un voile de cosmos pour se protéger du froid – tous, sauf Camus, que rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger. Il y avait très peu de lumière, seul l’éclat doré de leurs armures leur ouvrait un chemin dans la pénombre. Pour l’instant, ils semblaient être les uniques êtres vivants dans cet univers étrange et glacial, mais Aiolia ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Leurs ennemis se montreraient bien assez tôt.  
   
Marine semblait savoir exactement où elle allait. Comme elle l’avait mentionné avant leur départ, elle leur imposait un rythme. Lent. Fastidieux. Il n’avait même pas la possibilité de brûler son énergie en surplus dans une course effrénée. Pour s’occuper l’esprit, il observa les autres Chevaliers d’Or. En particulier, il regarda Shaka. Le blond semblait avoir encore perdu du poids. Difficile à dire, sous son armure impressionnante, mais aux yeux d’Aiolia il semblait plus fragile.  
   
Comme à son habitude, le blond marchait la tête haute, le pas léger. Maintenant qu’il ne maintenait plus ses paupières baissées, son expression impassible lui donnait davantage l’air mélancolique que contemplatif. Il n’avait pas dit un seul mot depuis leur départ. Aiolia savait que Shaka était fâché contre lui, même si le protecteur de la sixième Maison n’en donnait aucun signe extérieur. Aiolia ne comprenait pas. Certes, il pouvait se montrer un peu impulsif, un peu sanguin, parfois. Mais jamais sans bonne raison. Et le soir où il avait découvert Shaka molesté dans son Temple lui en fournissait une excellente.  
   
Rien que de penser à cette scène un instant lui noua le ventre de rage. Comment Shaka pouvait-il supporter ne serait-ce que la vue de cet ignoble individu, indigne de son armure et de la nouvelle vie que lui avait offerte Athéna ? Aiolia avait essayé de lui parler, mais Shaka prétendait que rien ne s’était passé. N’aurait-il pas vu de ses propres yeux les traces du méfait qu’il se serait peut-être posé des questions. Les seuls doutes qu’il pouvait avoir, a minima, était sur l’identité de l’auteur de ces marques furieuses. Comme Shaka refusait de démordre de sa version, et restait insensible à toute forme de chantage qu’Aiolia avait pu tenter, le Lion se retrouvait à devoir tirer ses propres conclusions.  
   
Mais franchement. La mine coupable et défaite de Saga ce soir-là devant l’entrée du Temple de la Vierge valait bien tous les aveux.  
   
Cependant, tant qu’il n’avait pas une _preuve_ … ou une accusation en bonne et due forme… Aiolia supposait qu’il n’avait pas exactement la prérogative d’aller exécuter Saga. Il n’était pas _Deathmask_ , après tout. Le mieux qu’il avait pu faire avant leur départ avait été de partager ses soupçons avec le Grand Pope, qui, à sa connaissance, n’avait pas encore agi. Son reniflement déconfit ne passa par inaperçu.  
   
« On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Aiolos, qui avait remonté le groupe pour marcher à ses côtés. « Tu as une mine à faire peur. »  
   
 _Cela arrive lorsqu’on rumine toute la journée des pensées de meurtre_ , lui susurra la voix de Shaka, résonnant dans sa tête. Aiolia n’avait pas jugé bon de placer ses barrières mentales, justement pour faire sentir au blond le poids de sa désapprobation. S’il ne pouvait pas avoir sa confession au chantage, peut-être que la torture mentale donnerait plus de résultats.  
 _Tu vas juste réussir à provoquer une attaque avec ton aura belliqueuse_ , lui dit doctement Shaka. Aiolia l’ignora.  
   
« Je réfléchissais sur l’état déplorable de notre monde, Aiolos… Sur les coupables, perfides et cruels échappant à leurs justes châtiments, et à leurs victimes trop butées, trop fières pour aller demander de l’aide… »  
   
Aiolos le regarda, puis regarda Shaka.  
   
« Ok… Tu sais quoi, je vais retourner parler à Mû, hein. »  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Cela devait faire plus d’une journée qu’ils avançaient dans cet univers infini. Il était glacé, malgré la combustion de son cosmos, gelé jusqu’aux os. Ces derniers temps, Saga avait souvent froid.  
   
Ils étaient arrivés dans un territoire montagneux. Les premières heures, il avait marché avec Dohko, puis au fil du temps, des kilomètres, il s’était retrouvé à la traîne, derrière le groupe de Chevaliers aux armures dorées. Il ne voyait même plus Marine, entourée de part et d’autre de Mû et d’Aiolos, le premier pour dégager les blocs de pierre qui parfois interrompaient leur parcours, et le second pour anticiper les potentiels problèmes de sa vue perçante.  
   
Il n’y avait rien pour lui occuper l’esprit, ce qui le forçait à se ressasser les mêmes événements, le même accablement. Kanon ne lui avait jamais autant manqué qu’à cet instant, car s’il n’était pas non plus le plus prolixe habitant du Sanctuaire, ils parvenaient à se comprendre sans dire un mot. Même si, en vérité, Saga avait caché à son frère la moitié de ses préoccupations. Il lui avait parlé de la réapparition de sa seconde personnalité, car c’était le premier soupçon de Kanon… mais n’avait pu se résoudre à lui mentionner sa visite au Temple de la Vierge, quelques jours plus tôt, et des conséquences qui en découlaient.  
   
Devant, il voyait Shaka marcher tranquillement aux côtés d’Aiolia, l’aura de ce dernier vacillant entre l’agacement et la sollicitude la plus complète. Saga ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers le Lion. Non seulement celui-ci pouvait sans honte s’afficher aux côtés de Shaka, mais de plus, il représentait une barrière infranchissable entre le Gémeaux et le protecteur de la sixième Maison. Saga aurait voulu lui parler, pouvoir s’expliquer. Saga aurait voulu s’immerger dans ses yeux.  
   
Mais pour Shaka, il ne semblait plus exister, et peut-être était-ce la sentence qu’avaient choisie les Dieux pour le punir ? Condamner à vivre, à agonir, sans jamais recevoir le pardon d’un être pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments aussi forts ? Au loin, il entendit un ricanement.  
   
 _Oh, cesse de te poser en victime, Saga ! Tu en deviens pathétique, c’en est presque répugnant._  
   
Cette voix… Ce n’était pas possible…  
   
 _Que veux-tu, cher Saga. Je suis tenace, on ne peut se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement._  
   
Non, non, non, il ne voulait pas y croire… La main crispée sur le côté droit de son casque, il tituba, et se força à avancer. Il essaya de garder contenance. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il ralentisse l’expédition, à cause de sa folie bourgeonnante, de cette voix cauchemardesque dans son crâne –  
   
 _Je suis une voix, certes, pour le moment. Parce que tu es un grand égoïste, Saga, quoi que tu puisses prétendre. Car après tout… Ce corps APPARTIENT AUTANT À MOI QU’A TOI !!_  
   
Son monde explosa, mélange de noir et d’écarlate. Son sang s’était mué en lave dans ses veines, faisant hurler son être de douleur. Tout allait recommencer, comme dans une spirale infernale sur laquelle il n’avait aucune prise. Il était faible, il était maudit, il –  
   
« Respire, Saga, et reprends-toi. »  
   
La voix de Shaka dans son oreille sonnait comme celle d’un ange descendu du ciel. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Il s’y accrocha, avec l’énergie du damné. Il sentit des doigts lui caresser la joue. La douleur déferlante se retira.  
   
Peu à peu, le voile opaque tombé sur ses yeux se leva, et il constata qu’il était allongé sur le sol, entouré de ses onze frères d’armes, Shaka agenouillé devant lui. Son casque était tombé de sa tête, et avait roulé dans la poussière. Il frémit devant les regards peu amènes de ses pairs.  
   
« Tu pourrais nous expliquer, Saga ? » demanda d’une voix doucereuse Aphrodite.  
   
Oh, Athéna. Il était condamné.   
   
   
21/04/2015  
5000 mots  
 


	5. Chapitre 5

  
**Ce que veulent les Dieux - Chapitre 5**  
 

* * *

  
   
Au départ, Camus avait décidé de les ignorer. Il avait besoin d’économiser ses forces, car cela faisait déjà deux jours qu’ils marchaient, après tout. Sept jours et sept nuits de traversée pouvaient paraître longs, même aux meilleurs des hommes, Chevaliers d’Athéna ou non. Marine avait en tête l’endroit exact où ils pouvaient prendre camp, et ne comptait pas s’arrêter avant de l’avoir atteint. Le don que lui avait fait la Déesse lui permettait de s’orienter dans l’infini désert de roche et de sable où ils se trouvaient. Elle était bien la seule.  
   
Un peu plus tôt, lui et Milo s’étaient autoproclamés éclaireurs et étaient partis baliser le terrain, avant de se rendre compte que, sans la présence du soleil ou des étoiles dans le ciel, dans une dimension défiant la physique et l’espace-temps, leur sens de l’orientation ne leur était pas d’une grande utilité. Ils étaient revenus bredouilles.  
   
Et depuis, Camus devait supporter entendre Milo et Aiolia comploter contre Saga. Les ignorer était une chose, ne plus les écouter en était une autre. Aiolia avait visiblement une dent contre le Saint des Gémeaux, et Milo se laissait embarquer dans la croisade du Lion. Milo était loin d’apprécier Saga, Camus le savait. Son sens de l’honneur lui interdisait de s’en prendre ouvertement à leur aîné, après leur sacrifice commun dans les Enfers, mais avec l’excuse que lui fournissait Aiolia, le Scorpion allait pouvoir s’en donner à cœur joie. Camus sentait déjà pointer la migraine.  
   
Lui, ayant le privilège de faire partie du cercle restreint du Grand Pope, avait été bien entendu mis au courant de la réapparition de la schizophrénie de Saga. Shion lui avait laissé des consignes assez précises à ce sujet. Il échangea un bref regard avec Aiolos, qui s’était retourné pour vérifier que tous les suivaient bien, et reporta son attention sur le paysage morne.  
   
Milo l’observait d’un air soupçonneux, et Camus regretta un instant d’avoir si bien appris à baisser ses barrières pour son ami qu’il était à présent capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.   
   
« Que penses-tu de tout cela, Camus ? » lui demanda le fourbe Scorpion, essayant visiblement de l’entraîner dans ses combines douteuses.  
   
Il avait abandonné Aiolia pour venir aux côtés du Verseau, et sans un mot, Camus fit mine d’accélérer le pas. Autour d’eux, des petits groupe s’étaient formés, plus animés qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été. Le cas Saga émouvait les foules. C’était probablement la première fois que Camus voyait tant de solidarité se construire parmi ses pairs, hors contexte militaire. Dommage qu’elle se construisait aujourd’hui à l’encontre de l’un des leurs.  
   
Devant lui, Marine, Mû et Aiolos continuaient à diriger le cortège. Juste derrière eux se trouvaient Shaka et Saga, sujet de toutes les discussions. Shaka ne se départait pas de son expression sereine, presque incongrue au milieu de l’agitation des autres Chevaliers d’Or. Saga, livide, ne le quittait pas d’un pas. Aiolia, tout aussi livide, ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces trois-là, se dit le Verseau, et, pragmatique, fut soulagé que le Grand Pope ne lui ait pas ordonné d’aller investiguer de ce côté.  
   
Un pic de cosmos lui chatouilla le bras. Milo avait décidé d’insister pour obtenir une réponse, s’il devait prendre à témoin le sourire narquois de l’autre Chevalier. Camus haussa les épaules, à peine perceptible à travers son armure dorée.  
   
« Je n’ai pas à avoir une opinion sur le sujet, Milo, » dit-t-il au Scorpion. « Tant que Saga reste dans le droit chemin. »  
« C’est bien là tout le problème, dixit Aiolia… »  
   
Malgré lui, Camus était curieux. Même s’il ne souhaitait pas envahir la sphère privée de ses confrères, il appréciait comprendre les choses qui l’entouraient, analyser et disséquer les événements jusqu’à en connaître tenants et aboutissants. Il aimait faire le lien entre les conséquences et leurs causes, et ses analyses étaient tenues en grande estime par le Grand Pope – fusse-t-il Shion, ou Saga à une certaine époque. Au reste du monde, il ne laissait pas souvent entrevoir cet aspect de sa personnalité, mais Milo le connaissait bien. Un peu trop, d’ailleurs. Il avait failli mordre à l’appât.  
   
« Qu’a bien pu te dire le Grand Pope à ce sujet ? » lui murmura le Scorpion, s’étant rapproché si près que son bras frôlait celui du Français. « Tu sais que je sais être muet comme une tombe. »  
« Milo. »  
   
Malgré toute son affection pour le gardien de la huitième Maison, Camus savait se montrer ferme. « C’est strictement confidentiel. »  
   
Milo lui jeta un coup d’œil en coin. « Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que m’a dit Aiolia ? »  
« Je pensais que tu savais être muet comme une tombe. »  
« Juste pour toi, mon Camus. »  
   
Levant les yeux au ciel, Camus tenta à nouveau – vainement – de l’ignorer. Un vent glacial venait de se lever, soulevant un nuage de cendres brunes qui venait recouvrir d’un voile poussiéreux leur protection dorée, ainsi que les parties exposées de leurs corps. Ce monde était désagréable, sale et obscur, et éveillait chez le Chevalier du Verseau un mauvais pressentiment. Ils avaient quitté le terrain plat sur lesquels ils étaient arrivés, après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, pour une région plus montagneuse. Il se sentait inexplicablement anxieux à chaque virage que prenait Marine, sur un chemin de plus en plus pentu, ne leur laissant pas la possibilité d’avoir une vue dégagée.   
   
Il n’était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l’aise. Aldébaran était tendu. Il marchait sur le côté, les bras croisés. Il était le seul, avec Marine, à porter autre chose que son armure, s’étant porté volontaire pour prendre le grand sac qu’il avait en bandoulière. Il n’avait pas décroché un mot depuis le malaise de Saga, et Camus ne savait pas si son mutisme était causé par son inconfort vis-à-vis du Saint des Gémeaux, ou de son aversion envers les groupes de commérage qui s’étaient formés. Sur le couloir opposé à celui d’Aldébaran, Deathmask faisait également route en solitaire. Ses coups d’œil fréquents aux promontoires rocheux qui surplombaient leur chemin laissaient supposer qu’il était sur ses gardes, également.  
   
L’atmosphère était électrique. Derrière eux, le groupe composé d’Aphrodite, Shura et Dohko s’affolait vainement, à peine discret sur les propos échangés. Dohko était la voix de la raison. Shura et Aphrodite irradiaient de fureur. Depuis leur retour à la vie, ils ne s’étaient que très peu mêlés à la vie du Sanctuaire, la plupart du temps retirés dans leur pays d’entraînement, ou, s’ils étaient au domaine sacré, cloîtré dans leurs Temples respectifs. Aphrodite ne voulait plus entretenir de liens avec quiconque, à peine répondait-il aux sollicitations du Grand Pope. Shura, moins radical, était encore visible dans son Temple, mais le malaise visible installé entre lui et Aiolos ne l’encourageait pas réellement à descendre aux arènes, que le Saint du Sagittaire investissait régulièrement.  
   
Ils faisaient tous semblants de ne pas les entendre, mais il était difficile d’ignorer la voix cassante d’Aphrodite récapituler tous les crimes commis par Saga sur treize longues années, et le raclement d’Excalibur sur la roche, provoqué par son propriétaire irrité. Camus n’était pas vraiment d’opinion tranchée sur le retour du mauvais Saga, mais il devait reconnaître à sa décharge qu’il avait les nerfs solides. À sa place, le Verseau n’aurait guère apprécié avoir deux potentiels exécuteurs dans son dos.  
   
Milo lui envoya un nouveau pic de cosmos sur une partie découverte de sa cuisse, et il se tourna vers lui, agacé. Mais cette fois-ci, Milo ne l’ennuya pas avec sa discussion puérile. Les yeux du Scorpion étaient fixés sur un point au loin, forme crénelée se détachant du ciel obscurci.  
   
Elles étaient là, silhouettes difformes et inhumaines, à les observer passer en file dans le corridor de roches où les avait mené Marine. Elles ressemblaient parfois à des hommes, mutilés d’une tête ou d’un membre, parfois à des animaux vaguement terrestres. Elles étaient mouvantes, par à-coups, puis soudainement figées, comme des marionnettes animées par un débutant peu sûr de ses actions et de son talent.  
   
En tête d’expédition, Marine murmura quelque chose, et le message fut passé à chaque Chevalier. Ne pas quitter le chemin sur lequel la jeune femme les guidait. Ne pas chercher à provoquer, ou attaquer. Ne pas s’éloigner et rester en groupe. Elle n’eut pas à leur dire de rester sur leurs gardes. Les sourcils froncés, Camus était bien décidé à ne pas les quitter des yeux, du moins pas tant qu’il serait dans cet univers froid et lugubre. Il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de sentir le chaud cosmos de Milo rayonner à ses côtés.  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
La première attaque, contrairement à ce à quoi ils s’attendaient, ne vint pas par le haut ou depuis les côtés, mais fut menée brutalement de front. Un adroit Crystal Wall du Bélier protégea Marine de l’impact de l’assaut mené par deux monstres gigantesques, couverts de plaques d’écailles. Aiolos avait pris le relais et fait barrage de son corps devant une autre attaque contre la Sainte, visiblement cible privilégiée de leurs adversaires.  
   
Athéna et Shion avait bien choisi leur guide, se dit Shaka, esquivant habilement un rocher lancé dans sa direction. D’un commun accord, tous les Chevaliers s’étaient mis en formation pour défendre la jeune femme, comme ils y étaient entraînés pour protéger leur Déesse. Elle était suffisamment respectée pour qu’ils acceptent ses instructions sans protester, et suffisamment appréciée pour qu’ils cherchent à la mettre à l’abri du danger. Leur guide aurait été Kanon, sans doute auraient-ils été moins disciplinés et l’auraient laissé se débrouiller seul contre ses ennemis. À tort, car il fallait bien faire preuve de coordination pour affronter la horde de bêtes grotesques venue les assaillir.  
   
Elles semblaient plus résistantes que ce que suggéraient les derniers rapports faits par les Chevaliers les ayant dernièrement affrontées. Était-ce parce qu’elles étaient sur leur territoire ? D’un geste, il immobilisa une créature se jetant sur lui et l’écrasa contre le sol. Shura en profita pour la tailler en pièces. Derrière eux, Deathmask et Aphrodite dansaient un ballet rythmé, accompagné par une symphonie de roses et de tripes. Les roses du Poissons avaient le mérite de leur épargner les giclées de sang.  
   
Shaka chercha Saga des yeux. Même en combattant, il voulait éviter de relâcher sa surveillance du Gémeaux. Celui-ci, apathique, ne prenait pas part à l’offensive. Shaka avait à un instant cru qu’il allait coordonner la défense, fort de son autorité naturelle, mais après une seconde d’hésitation, Saga avait décidé de rester en retrait. Le blond réprima un soupir.  
   
Il commençait à tester les limites de sa patience, réduite de jour en jour depuis son incapacité à entrer en transe. Sa paix intérieure lui manquait, d’autant plus qu’il devait avoir recours aux artifices les plus subtils pour le cacher à ses frères d’armes. Seul Mû semblait s’en être rendu compte, et le discret Tibétain n’en dirait rien tant que Shaka n’aborderait pas lui-même le sujet. Ce qui, s’il considérait son propre égo quelque peu démesuré, n’arriverait absolument jamais.  
   
Il ne lui fallut qu’un centième de seconde pour commettre la petite erreur qui manqua de faire tourner la bataille en leur défaveur. Une erreur qui n’en était pas réellement une, car il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi son Temna Kofuku, qu’il avait lancé pour mettre fin au combat, lui échappa de cette manière. Il fallut les réflexes et efforts combinés de Saga et d’Aiolia, les Saints les plus proches de lui, pour détourner le torrent de cosmos qui déferla sur la zone de combat, sans distinction pour leurs ennemis ou leurs alliés.  
   
Dans le feu de l’action, les autres Chevaliers n’eurent pas l’air de se rendre compte de sa bévue. L’escarmouche pris rapidement fin, moins par ses faits que ceux redoutablement efficaces du quatuor Milo-Shura-Deathmask-Aphrodite, qui, habitués à travailler ensemble, n’eurent que peu de mal à les débarrasser de leurs ennemis.  
   
Qualifier Aiolia de mécontent était un euphémisme. Shaka aurait apprécié qu’il remonte ses barrières mentales, sensible qu’il était aux manifestations psychiques. Avec ce que le gardien de la cinquième Maison émettait, impossible que Mû ne se rende pas compte de quelque chose ! Il tourna le dos au Lion, pour croiser le regard de Saga. Celui-ci l’observait d’un air perplexe, qui changeait presque agréablement de l’expression hébétée qu’il portait depuis sa crise, de l’avis de Shaka.  
   
« Chercherais-tu à nous _assassiner_  ? » lui siffla Aiolia, venu le toiser de si près que son visage touchait presque le sien. « Ne me dis pas que l’ _autre_ déteint déjà sur toi ! »

Cela ne méritait même pas de réponse. Agacé lui aussi, mais contrôlant mieux qu’Aiolia ses émotions, il contourna le Lion qui s’était planté devant lui et essuya une goutte écarlate recouvrant son plastron. Le sang avait une odeur âcre presque chimique, et il la fit brûler d’une flamme de cosmos habilement appliquée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d’arriver. Sa maîtrise du cosmos était pourtant parfaite. Son Temna Kofuku, pour sa part, était une aberration.  
   
Le toucher de Mû sur ses barrières mentales – parfaitement levées et hermétiques au reste du monde, _elles_ , contrairement à celles d’une certaine personne – lui apporta un peu de réconfort, même si ce dernier était teinté d’interrogations. Le blond fit un léger signe de tête à son ami Bélier. _Plus tard_. Si quelqu’un avait le droit à une explication, c’était Mû. Et par extension, Shion, mais le Grand Pope n’était pas présent, ce qui le disqualifiait d’office.  
   
« Il faut s’attendre à d’autres assauts jusqu’à notre arrivée, » leur dit Marine. « Nous avons presque parcouru un tiers du chemin. Nous pourrons faire une première pause dans quelques heures, » ajouta-t-elle, dans l’espoir de leur apporter un peu de réconfort, mais cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté.  
   
Shaka grimaça intérieurement. S’ils stoppaient pour faire camp, cela ne laisserait que plus de temps à Aiolia pour le harceler, et il ne pourrait plus non plus échapper aux questions du Bélier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva de la hâte, en contradiction avec sa sérénité légendaire. Hâte d’en finir avec cette laborieuse mission.  
   
Ils s’étaient rapidement remis en marche et Saga était à nouveau près de lui, toujours aussi refermé. Le Gémeaux éveillait des sentiments contradictoires en Shaka. Parfois noble et fier, parfois létal et empli de fiel, les deux personnalités s’entremêlaient et se dissociaient comme dans une danse tourmentée, tourbillon de matières et de psychés. Shaka se sentait tour à tour fasciné et effrayé. Il n’appréhendait pas réellement la raison qui le poussait à prendre son aîné sous son aile.  
   
Il avait pourtant eu les bons arguments, lors de son entrevue avec Shion. Saga était le Chevalier des Gémeaux, et même hors guerre sainte, avoir présents tous les Saints de l’Ecliptique était une force que le panthéon d’Athéna se devait de préserver. Les récents événements ne lui avaient pas donné tort. Ils avaient besoin d’être douze pour sceller le Tartare. De plus, tous les Saints des Gémeaux étaient à un moment où à un autre soumis à la malédiction de leur constellation protectrice. Ils auraient pu le remplacer par Kanon, mais rien ne leur garantissait que ce dernier eût mieux résisté au coup du sort du destin. Saga devait apprendre à vivre avec sa dualité, et si Shaka en était capable, il l’aiderait de son mieux. Il avait déjà de maintes fois utilisé son toucher mental pour calmer l’agitation du Gémeaux.  
   
Cela faisait plus d’une journée qu’ils cheminaient tous les deux, depuis la crise qui avait révélé la réapparition de sa seconde personnalité au reste du monde. Saga était resté en grande partie muet, de parole ou d’esprit, même si Shaka pouvait percevoir ses doutes et interrogations. Aurait-ce été un autre Chevalier, un autre de ses frères d’armes, Shaka aurait par reflexe élevé la voix pour le guider sur le chemin de l’illumination, comme il le faisait autrefois, lui-même Guidé par Sa Voix. Mais là, il s’agissait de Saga. L’homme qu’il avait respecté et admiré, alors qu’il était un jeune garçon fraîchement arrivé en Grèce, et qu’il avait regretté suite à sa disparition. L’homme qui le troublait encore parfois, lorsqu’il lui jetait un coup d’œil en coin, la tête légèrement inclinée, le visage sage et sévère.  
   
Il y avait érigé entre eux une barrière de non-dits. Il sentait Saga mal à l’aise en sa compagnie, et ne comprenait pas que celui-ci choisissait tout de même de marcher à ses côtés. Saga le regardait à peine, et quand enfin, il se décidait à se tourner vers lui, c’était avec une telle intensité qu’à son tour le Saint de la Vierge se sentait embarrassé, et un peu confus. Et qu’Il lui en soit témoin, Shaka avait l’habitude d’être regardé, voire adulé, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge.  
   
Il s’était préparé à ce que Saga lui adresse la parole, ne serait-ce que pour s’expliquer, ou pour lui demander pardon. Shaka n’avait pas encore oublié la scène qui s’était jouée dans son jardin quelques nuits plus tôt, Aiolia ayant effectué un excellent travail de réminiscence.  
   
Parlant d’Aiolia. Celui-ci était venu lui coller au flanc gauche, ayant visiblement décidé d’abandonner ses messes basses avec Milo du Scorpion. Shaka n’était pas certain de savoir si le Lion était plus remonté contre lui ou contre Saga, qui n’eut pas de réaction particulière à son approche. Le Gémeaux devait sans doute être immunisé, suite à la marée de rancœur qui avait déferlé contre sa personne quelques temps plus tôt.  
   
Aiolia avait enfin relevé ses barrières mentales, ne laissant échapper qu’une froide émanation de son cosmos doré, à laquelle l’armure de Shaka répondait instinctivement, d’une lumière apaisante. Pris en tenailles entre les deux hommes, Shaka leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Le voyage allait être long…  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Ils furent attaqués encore deux fois avant d’atteindre le lieu qu’avait choisi Marine pour leur faire installer camp. À chaque fois, leurs assaillants, les mêmes monstres grossiers à la cuirasse épaisse, ciblaient prioritairement la Sainte de l’Aigle qui menait la file. Les Chevaliers avaient développé une stratégie pour la mettre rapidement à couvert.   
   
Durant ces deux attaques, Aiolia devait redoubler d’attention pour veiller à la protection de Marine, mais également à celle de son irritant voisin de Temple. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que Shaka essayait de faire, mais cela se révélait désastreux. Même Saga avait dû intervenir quand à nouveau, dans une expérimentation maladroite, le Chevalier de la Vierge envoya une attaque qui atomisa littéralement une de ces créatures, manquant d’éborgner Mû qui se trouvait un peu trop près de la victime. Un réflexe de Saga avait épargné au Bélier de se prendre une grande gerbe de sang acide au visage.  
   
Livide, Shaka avait cessé d’enflammer son cosmos à tout va et les avait laissé nettoyer le terrain de la présence ennemie. Mû l’avait ensuite pris à part pour une discussion en bonne et due forme, et Aiolia espérait sincèrement que le Bélier lui passerait un savon. Les autres Chevaliers étaient bien trop respectueux pour oser mentionner quoi que ce soit à la Vierge – peut-être pour éviter de se faire amputer de quelques sens, ce qui, vu les circonstances, risquait de se traduire par la désintégration totale d’un membre.  
   
Aiolia avait un mauvais pressentiment et abhorrait plus que jamais le but de leur mission. Ils se rendaient au _Tartare_ , pour commencer, et ses derniers souvenirs de l’endroit n’étaient guère glorieux. Leur avancée lui rappelait l’assaut mené contre le domaine d’Hadès lors de la dernière guerre sainte, qui ne s’était pas exactement soldé par une fin heureuse, malgré la seconde chance que leur avait par la suite accordé Athéna. L’impression de déjà-vu ne faisait que se renforcer d’heure en heure. Une fois encore, Aiolia regrettait la présence de Marine. Même si pour le moment, elle semblait être la seule à ne pas être déstabilisée par la double personnalité de Saga, ou par le comportement étrange de Shaka.  
   
« Tu devrais relâcher la pression, » lui dit son frère.  
   
Marine avait décrété une pause et Aldébaran distribuait les rations qu’ils avaient apportées. Une unique tente avait été montée, au centre d’une cavité rocheuse qui semblait avoir été creusée exprès pour l’accueillir. Ils étaient arrivés à la bordure de la zone montagneuse. La vue était dégagée devant eux. Le paysage restait morne et froid, mais la roche s’était transformée en sable humide, et des arbres rabougris constellaient l’horizon comme des échardes douloureuses dans un cuir craquelé. Le ciel semblait s’être couvert d’une pellicule laiteuse.  
   
Aiolos se laissa tomber près de lui. Assis sur le sol, Aiolia ne daigna pas relever la tête, qu’il avait appuyée contre sa main, le coude reposant sur un genou. Son frère lui lança une barre énergisante.  
   
« Bon appétit. »  
« Toi aussi… »  
   
Aiolos mordit dans sa propre ration. Le Sagittaire observa l’homme assis face à lui. Aiolia savait-il à quel point il était étrange pour lui de le revoir, non plus sous la forme d’un petit garçon mais d’un adulte ? Un homme, effectivement, un beau jeune homme de vingt ans et des poussières, de haute stature, aux cheveux éternellement décoiffés. Un peu mesquinement, Aiolos tirait du réconfort sur le fait qu’Aiolia n’avait pas grandi suffisamment pour le dépasser en taille. Du haut de ses seize ans, il se sentait ridicule quand il s’oubliait et cédait à son habitude de l’appeler « petit frère », même si Aiolia lui faisait grâce de ne pas commenter.  
   
Sa situation était atypique. Il était revenu à la vie, lui qui avait perdu la sienne il y avait de ça plus de treize ans. Il était anachronique, déplacé, et cela avait été un choc pour lui et pour les autres de constater qu’il avait récupérer un corps de chair et de sang, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait parfois s’empêcher d’imaginer ses restes, jetés dans une quelconque fosse commune, dévorés par les vers, pendant qu’il habitait un nouveau corps fabriqué à partir de sang et d’étoiles, ou bien d’autres choses encore ? La réflexion macabre l’emmenait ensuite à examiner le sens de sa nouvelle vie, le but qu’il y avait derrière, sa finalité.  
   
Il n’était pas certain d’apprécier tous les éléments de réponse. Légèrement fatigué, il s’adossa à un rocher et regarda Aiolia mâchonner sans conviction sa barre chocolatée. Ce corps, constatait-il, n’avait pas tout à fait endurcis tous les muscles nécessaires à une marche de sept jours et de sept nuits. Il se reposait en grande partie sur son cosmos pour avancer. Aiolia, de son côté, ne semblait pas las, sauf mentalement. Sa mâchoire était crispée, son front plissé. Sa bouche avait un pli boudeur, qu’Aiolos aimait moquer lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes. Même si, le cas présent, la moquerie ne serait certainement pas la bienvenue.  
   
Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point Aiolia avait développé un instinct protecteur, pendant ses treize années d’absence. Cet instinct frôlait parfois la possessivité. Etrange, également, l’objet de cette dernière. Aiolos n’aurait jamais imaginé voir son frère si proche de son voisin de Temple. Bien entendu, cela pouvait s’expliquer par les événements que le garçon avait vécus suite à son exécution, si les échos qui lui étaient parvenus étaient vrais. Aiolia avait été de pendant de longues années isolé, accablé par son lien avec Aiolos le Traître.  
   
Ils avaient beaucoup discutés, les premiers jours de leur résurrection, happés dans un tourbillon émotionnel si fort qu’aucune barrière, qu’aucune fausse pudeur ne s’étaient dressées entre eux et n’avaient gâché leurs retrouvailles. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus en dire autant aujourd’hui. Aiolia avait son propre monde, et Aiolos devait reconstruire le sien.  
   
Des voix s’animaient dans le dos, et il hésita à se retourner pour observer. Il savait déjà que ce qu’il verrait ne lui plairait pas. Les deux frères restèrent assis à avaler leur ration, tandis que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Saga était pris à parti, malheureusement pour lui. Aiolos ne souhaitait pas s’en mêler. Il pouvait voir dans les épaules tendues de son frère son envie d’aller en découdre, mais Aiolia resta assis également.  
   
Aiolos avait été mis au courant du cas Saga par le Grand Pope. Il avait encaissé le choc. Shion faisant confiance en sa maturité et en sa capacité à séparer ses émotions de son devoir envers le Sanctuaire, et pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant. Car parfois, lui-même en doutait. Bien sûr, en vouloir à Saga et le punir pour ses crimes passés ne pourrait lui rendre toutes les années de sa vie perdues. Mais la tentation était présente, car simple à mettre en œuvre. Il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés de contrôle pour ne pas y céder, comme un Aphrodite ou un Shura. Les deux Chevaliers haïssaient Saga, et ne s’en cachaient pas.  
   
Il comprenait les raisons de Shura, un peu moins celles d’Aphrodite. Ce dernier, maniant une prose fielleuse à faire pâlir d’envie un politicien, envoyait pique sur pique au Gémeaux sans jamais hausser le ton. Saga tentait de se défendre, mais personne n’avait vraiment envie d’entendre ses piteuses excuses. Aiolos savait qu’il devrait se lever, interrompre le pugilat verbal, les empêcher d’envenimer la situation jusqu’à en venir aux mains, mais pourtant il ne se retourna pas.  
   
« Suffit, » dit finalement Dohko.  
   
Les voix se turent, et le silence devint soudain pesant. L’ambiance était électrique. Et une aura s’enflammait, seule au milieu des autres. Aiolos ferma les yeux, partagé entre la compassion et l’aversion.  
   
« Oh, parce que vous vous pensez réellement meilleurs ? »  
   
Si Aphrodite maîtrisait le fiel, Saga des Gémeaux était passé maître dans l’art de souffler le chaud et le froid. Son charisme les forçait à l’écouter, sa rhétorique habile à le comprendre. Il savait instiller le doute dans les esprits, créer des mirages dans les visions. Il avait cette autorité naturelle qui les incitait à le respecter, malgré la traîtrise, malgré le déshonneur. Il les faisait trembler, de peur, de haine, de rage, d’envie. Il était le côté obscur d’une Chevalerie d’un autre temps, aux desseins nobles et désintéressés, mais aussi cruelle et inéluctable. Qui avait réellement le choix, entre les mains de la Destinée, pions des Dieux dans des guerres sans fins ?  
   
« Ce que tu me reproche, Aphrodite, dit-il de sa voix cruelle, c’est d’avoir failli dans une prise de pouvoir qui t’aurais donné raison. Tu te caches derrière les erreurs des autres, Saint des Poissons, pour ne pas contempler tes propres fautes, et pouvoir mourir sans avoir à les expier. Car tu vas bien sûr mourir, Chevalier … »  
« Suffit, » répéta froidement Dohko. « Notre patience à des limites, Saga, et tu n’es pas loin de les outrepasser. »  
   
Saga éclata de rire, et Aiolos sentit son front devenir moite. Les yeux d’Aiolia étaient si étrécis que le Sagittaire eut peur que son frère ne décide d’attaquer leur aîné. Il posa une main sur son épaule.  
   
« Si l’un de vous a encore des choses à me dire, qu’il n’hésite pas, je suis totalement disposé à échanger, » dit mielleusement le Gémeaux. « Surtout toi, Chevalier de la Vierge. Pour toi, je suis ouvert à tout type d’échanges... »  
   
L’œillade peu discrète n’échappa à personne. Shaka maintenait sa façade sereine. Pendant un bref instant, tous les Chevaliers crurent qu’un Temna Kofuku allait tomber sur le crâne du bleu Gémeaux, mais Shaka pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
   
« Allons discuter plus loin, Saga… »  
   
Aiolos dut retenir par le bras son frère qui fit mine de se lever, manquant de s’étrangler.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25/04/2015  
> 4500 mots


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**  
 

* * *

  
   
   
Marine leur imposa un repos de quelques heures et des tours de garde furent instaurés. Cela mettait en rogne Deathmask. Déjà, qu’une femme lui donne des ordres, lorsqu’elle n’était pas Athéna, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il n’aimait pas Marine. Elle était un poids mort, qu’ils devaient mettre à l’abri lorsqu’une bataille éclatait, et jusqu’à dernière nouvelle, Deathmask n’avait pas signé pour être baby-sitter.  
   
La contrainte de la marche de sept jours et de sept nuits était déjà assez pénible pour ne pas en rajouter une couche. Ils perdaient du temps à se regarder en chiens de faïence, ruminant leur impatience chacun dans un coin du camp. Seuls Marine, Mû, Shaka et Dohko avaient décidé d’aller se reposer sous la tente. Pour passer le temps, Deathmask les imagina un instant nus, à s’amuser follement à quatre dans le noir, membres et cheveux sensuellement mêlés… L’image était assez tentante.  
   
Pour sa part, il aurait bien apprécié pouvoir s’envoyer en l’air lui aussi, carrément. Mais il devait se l’avouer, être en présence de l’infâme Gémeaux avait de quoi châtrer le plus valeureux des guerriers. Saga, élu meilleur contraceptif du Sanctuaire... En le regardant, nul ne pouvait savoir s’il s’adressait au juste et droit Saga, ou à son double maléfique. A une certaine époque, Deathmask pensait que le bon n’était qu’un masque, porté par un homme puissant, guidé par une vraie vision. La réalité était un brin plus complexe.  
   
Deathmask avait l’impression de retrouver un camarade longtemps perdu de vue. Il ne détestait pas Saga, même si sa manie à s’auto-condamner en permanence tendait à le débecter. Deathmask n’était pas un homme patient. Il avait suffisamment de jugeotte pour accepter de se remettre en question. Suffisamment d’honneur pour souhaiter sa rédemption. Mais rien au monde, même pas Athéna, ne le ferait grouiller au sol comme une larve, aussi lourds et ignobles que ses propres pêchés eussent pu être.

À ses yeux, il avait reçu le pardon divin. Il avait fait son devoir, devant le Mur des Lamentations. Il avait souffert durant des éternités dans le monde des morts, il avait été brûlé, écartelé. Et tout cela avait pris fin. Il était né à nouveau, innocent et pur comme la douce colombe – ou peut-être pas – et il n’autoriserait rien ni personne lui asséner le contraire. Que Saga en prenne de la graine !  
   
« Tu vas arrêter de le faire chier ? » lança-t-il à Aphrodite, qui ne se tenait pas loin de lui. « Tu commences à devenir lourd, le Poisson, avec tes jérémiades à n’en plus finir. »  
« Suicide-toi, Cancer. »

Toujours aussi charmant. Aphrodite n’avait jamais pu réellement le sentir, mais Deathmask n’en avait que faire. Il traînait avec le Saint des Poissons, lui imposait sa présence, un peu par défaut mais aussi car il appréciait voir le beau visage du Suédois se tordre quand il lui disait des choses sordides. Il ricana, et s’étira. Il était revenu dans les grâces de sa belle armure, et adorait la voir si bien suivre le moindre de ses mouvements.  
   
« J’en vois trois, » dit-il tranquillement, à personne en particulier, la tête levée vers le ciel.  
« Un quatrième est au nord, derrière le rocher, » dit Aldébaran, assis en tailleur à même le sol.  
   
Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Personne ne se sentait l’envie de bouger et d’aller les débarrasser des bestioles ridicules qui les attaquaient depuis qu’ils avaient débarqué dans cet univers. Au final, sans un mot, Camus s’auto-désigna, et comme à son habitude, le Scorpion lui emboîta le pas. Ils formaient un parfait petit tandem. Ils étaient un peu comme lui et Aphrodite, sauf qu’ils y mettaient beaucoup plus de grâce et de bonne volonté. Deathmask n’avait jamais eu de chance, dans sa vie.  
   
Il les regarda partir et se chercha à nouveau une source de distraction. Aiolia et son frère du Sagittaire étaient en pleine messe basse. Le Lion était une boule de nerfs, et cela avant même leur départ vers le Tartare. Deathmask décida de l’éviter. Il aimait provoquer Aiolia, mais même lui était suffisamment consciencieux pour éviter de le faire en pleine mission. Décidemment, il devenait un homme bon. Un peu plus loin, Saga était adossé contre la paroi montagneuse, à quelques mètres de la caverne abritant la tente. Le Gémeaux avait une tête à faire peur. À l’identique, Deathmask se décida à l’ignorer.  
   
Il laissa ses yeux balayer les alentours, puis poussa un soupir. Il devrait peut-être lui aussi s’allonger dans la tente. Qui pouvait savoir… il se passait peut-être des choses intéressantes, dans le noir.  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Shaka faisait semblant de méditer. Il était allongé, les yeux mi-clos, sur le sol. Son armure s’était mis en veilleuse et n’émettait qu’une pâle lueur dorée. Sur sa droite, Mû méditait également – ou se reposait, selon l’angle de vue que l’on acceptait de prendre. Il ne voyait pas Marine ou le Saint de la Balance de son côté de la tente.  
   
Sa conscience était précautionneusement cloisonnée, hermétique aux sondes et aux examens psychiques. Un peu plus tôt, Mû l’avait confronté, et Shaka n’en conservait pas un souvenir des plus agréables. Dans une autre vie, il l’aurait sans doute pris de haut et se serait senti offusqué que l’autre ose questionner ses actions, malgré leur amitié bourgeonnante. Shaka n’avait jamais été très proche de ses frères d’armes, hormis d’Aiolia, et il n’avait appris à connaître le Jamirien que depuis son retour au Sanctuaire, après la mort de Saga. Il appréciait sa personnalité calme et posée, et ce brin de malice impertinente qui parfois déstabilisait Shaka et lui faisait faire les grands yeux au Saint du Bélier.  
   
Mais cette fois-ci, il n’était pas d’humeur. Il s’était contrôlé pour ne pas envoyer Mû balader et s’était fait arracher la promesse de tout lui expliquer une fois revenus au Sanctuaire. Mû avait dû le sentir nerveux et avait préféré ne pas insister. Il n’était pas Aiolia et comprenait la subtilité, lui, au moins, pensa Shaka, inhabituellement mordant. Même allongé, dans le noir, il ne parvenait pas à trouver son calme intérieur. Seules des années à maintenir une façade impassible lui permettant de sauver les apparences, pour ne pas alarmer ses frères d’armes.  
   
Il se sentait vulnérable. Ce n’était pas une chose à laquelle il était coutumier. Il s’était plus ou moins habitué à Son absence, suite à un long travail sur lui-même ces dernières semaines. Il n’avait pas tout à fait retrouvé son équilibre, mais ce qui arrivait à ses pouvoirs était nouveau, inattendu ; presqu’angoissant. Il sentait la puissance, le pouvoir circuler dans ses veines, fougueux et incontrôlable. Il n’osait plus faire appel à son cosmos, de peur de causer un cataclysme. Ce qui, dans le contexte de leur mission, revenait à accepter d’être totalement inutile face à leurs ennemis. Inacceptable.  
   
Il ne serait même plus capable de stopper Saga, si besoin était. L’idée lui nouait le ventre, sensation qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis qu’il avait endossé le rôle de Saint de la Vierge, et à nouveau, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’abhorrer la faiblesse de sa nature humaine. Aurait-Il été présent, il se serait fait réprimander. Il pouvait imaginer Sa voix lui enseigner la Patience, et lui rappeler que le chemin vers la Sagesse était long et semé d’embûches. Essayant au mieux de remballer sa frustration, il préféra s’ignorer lui-même et réfléchir au cas Saga.  
   
Il avait beau avoir montré le contraire, le nouveau Saga le mettait mal à l’aise. Leur discussion tout à l’heure n’avait mené à rien, même si Saga s’était calmé et était resté plus ou moins civil. Mais cela avait permis à Shaka de détecter l’anomalie. Il y avait quelque chose d’autre dans son esprit, corrompu, glauque, différent de l’animosité naturelle de sa seconde personnalité. Ce n’était pas dû à la malédiction des Gémeaux. C’était différent, plus puissant, subtil. Presque indétectable, comme une couche latente attendant son heure avant de se manifester. Inquiet, Shaka avait tenté de la sonder, et il n’en avait résulté pour lui que cette sensation nauséeuse qui l’avait poussé à se réfugier sous la tente.  
   
Shaka avait présumé de ses forces en pensant pouvoir protéger seul Saga des puissances maléfiques qui semblaient peser sur lui, et s’en voulait. À présent il était trop tard, éloigné du Sanctuaire qu’ils étaient, naviguant dans une dimension aux règles soumises à une volonté qui n’était pas des leurs. Il faudrait qu’il en parle au Saint de la Balance, se dit-il, fermant les yeux. Ils allaient devoir renforcer leur surveillance sur le Saint des Gémeaux.  
   
Sans vraiment le désirer, il sombra dans une étrange transe, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et la contemplation. Des mains fantômes lui caressaient les cheveux, le visage. Il était dans un champ de narcisses, sous un ciel éclatant. Une odeur sucrée flottait dans les airs. Une éclipse grignotait lentement l’astre solaire, projetant une zone d’ombre contrastée. À ses pieds, de ravissantes fleurs, mais s’il regardait mieux…  
   
Il pouvait apercevoir sous la terre le dessin d’un squelette, pouvait voir sous l’herbe des restes d’armures brisées. Il ne s’y attarda pas et se mit en marche. Au loin, il sentait une Présence, céleste et puissante, et il ne put empêcher un brin d’espoir s’allumer dans son cœur. Ce demi-songe allait-il lui apporter les réponses qu’il cherchait si vainement ?  
   
xxx  
   
   
Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
   
Assise sous la statue géante la représentant, Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Cela faisait des heures qu’Elle était immobile sur son trône, mais Elle ne sentait pas passer le temps. Sa partie humaine était endormie, épuisée par les derniers voyages et son retour précipité en Grèce. Et par son guet anxieux, en place depuis qu’Elle avait osé tous les défier et été partie libérer les âmes qui lui revenaient de droit. Elle avait forcé la porte des Enfers, pour récupérer leurs vies, mais surtout la sienne. Pégase était spécial, pour une raison qu’Elle ne s’expliquait pas encore, et Elle avait cédé à son impulsion tout à fait humaine d’aller à son secours, en dépit des conséquences.  
   
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le Sanctuaire était en sommeil. Ses Saints avaient été envoyés vers le Tartare l’après-midi même, mais sans doute pour eux, davantage de temps s’était déjà écoulé. Elle ne pouvait les atteindre, dans ce monde éloigné.  
   
Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
   
Était-ce une erreur, un risque inconsidéré ? Elle avait fauté. Elle ne pouvait imaginer l’agitation dans son Olympe, où Hadès avait dû retourner. Elle savait qu’Ils n’oseraient intervenir directement pour La punir, après sa victoire éclatante sur son pire ennemi, mais Ils pouvaient trouver d’autres moyens pour L’atteindre. Et sans nul doute, la menace des Titans s’évadant du Tartare en était un. Cela n’était pas au-dessous d’Eux, de risquer la Terre, dans une vaine tentative de La châtier.  
   
Aurait-Elle dû envoyer les Chevaliers Divins également, pour s’assurer de clôturer une fois pour toute la prison divine ? Elle doutait. Seiya n’était pas en état de se battre. Il risquait d’être blessé à nouveau, cette fois-ci mortellement. Définitivement. Aurait-Elle dû s’y rendre Elle-Même, pour s’assurer du succès de la mission ?  
   
Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
   
Immobile dans l’immense salle, Elle ne pouvait trouver le repos et ressassait inlassablement les mêmes questions. Elle ne pouvait voir l’ombre penchée sur Elle derrière le trône, comme un oiseau de mauvais augure.  
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Le nouvel assaut contre leur camp débuta comme tous les précédents. Exception faite du ciblage particulier dont faisait objet Marine, cette dernière s’étant retirée dans leur abri. En son absence, les attaques se répartissaient sur chacun des Chevaliers présents.  
   
Mais très rapidement, l’attaque prit une tournure inédite. Les monstres avaient toujours la même apparence, pataudes, couvertes d’une carapace dure et mate qui jusqu’alors ne résistaient pas à leurs techniques. Cette fois-ci, constata Aiolia, son Lightning Plasma ne transperça pas immédiatement la cuirasse de son adversaire. Il dut faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter la patte griffue qui manqua de s’abattre sur son crâne. Autour de lui, les autres Chevaliers peinaient également. Leurs adversaires étaient plus nombreux, plus résistants. Il ne le voyait pas, mais sentait le cosmos de Saga, virulent, s’enflammer et s’abattre sur les monstres. Au moins, ils n’avaient pas à se soucier que l’autre change de camp… pour le moment.  
   
Les douze Saints d’or mettaient tous leurs talents et force à contribution pour mettre fin rapidement au combat. Les onze. Shaka était resté sous la tente avec Marine, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Aiolia approuvait. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’une nouvelle initiative ratée de la Vierge pour rendre la bataille plus confuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Deathmask et Aphrodite s’en donnaient à cœur joie. Leur duo assassin était redoutablement efficace, il fallait le reconnaître. Le traître Saga avait eu du nez à l’époque, en créant cette combinaison.  
   
Quelques instants plus tard, tout fut enfin terminé. L’un des vrais avantages du pouvoir du Chevalier des Poissons était cette technique élégante lui permettant de nettoyer une scène sans laisser de traces. Ils n’eurent pas à contempler les corps mutilés de leurs adversaires jonchant le sol bien longtemps ; les roses d’Aphrodite,  gorgées de rouge, s’épanouissaient sous le ciel aux trainées noires. Les dépouilles furent rapidement consommées, et bientôt, nul n’aurait pu se douter qu’une escarmouche avait eu lieu. Si ce n’était le cratère énorme creusé par Aldébaran, un peu trop enthousiaste, à leurs pieds.  
   
« Nous avons un problème, » dit Mû, une fois qu’ils furent tous rassemblés.  
   
Tiens, pour changer. Aiolia n’avait même plus envie de commenter. Et au vu de l’expression des autres Chevaliers, eux non plus.  
   
Deathmask grimaça. « Ne nous fais pas languir, Bélier… »  
Les bras croisés, la mine morose, Mû secoua la tête et lâcha sa bombe. « Shaka de la Vierge a perdu connaissance. Marine s’occupe de lui, mais rien à faire. Il ne se réveille pas. »  
   
Le silence était assourdissant. Sans un mot, Aiolos quitta leur groupe et se dirigea vers la tente. Aiolia essaya de conserver son calme. Il se tourna lentement vers le Gémeaux.  
   
« Que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.  
   
Car cela était parfaitement clair dans son esprit. Saga était le dernier à lui avoir parlé, Saga était forcément responsable. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, pas encore, car ils avaient besoin d’un Saint des Gémeaux, mais l’opportunité arriverait bien un jour. Saga le toisa, les yeux durs, et ne répondit pas. Aiolia n’en attendait pas moins.  
   
« Gardons la tête froide, » dit Milo. « La situation n’est pas idéale, mais je crois en Shaka. Il trouvera bien un moyen de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s’est fourré. »  
« Ta confiance t’honore, Chevalier » siffla Aphrodite. « En attendant, comme Aiolia, je m’inquiète plutôt sur ce qui a bien pu provoquer chez lui un tel état. Si Saga pouvait nous éclairer… »  
« Je n’ai absolument rien à vous dire. »  
« Oh ? Tout d’un coup bien moins volubile, on dirait ? »  
« Aphrodite, » interrompit Camus. « Nous avons d’autres ennuis plus pressants. Nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire à propos du Saint de la Vierge, pour commencer. »  
   
Les esprits s’agitaient, s’affolaient. L’énervement qu’ils avaient tous tentés de refouler depuis qu’ils avaient fait camp revenait, renforcé par la bataille qu’ils venaient juste de mener. Deathmask frappa le mur de roche du poing.  
   
« Moi je dis, pas de poids mort. On expédie fissa la Vierge, et l’Aigle pendant qu’on y est, au Sanctuaire. Que Saga serve à quelque chose pour le coup et nous ouvre un passage vers la bonne dimension. »  
« Sauf si tu sais invoquer la constellation de la Vierge, je te rappelle que nous avons besoin des douze signes du Zodiaque pour refermer le Tartare, » lui rétorqua Mû, acide. « Et de notre guide. »  
« Shaka va beaucoup nous aider avec le Zodiaque, dans les vapes… »  
   
Deathmask fut promptement ignoré. Personne ne faisait réellement confiance à Saga pour les envoyer à bon port, de toute façon, même si aucun d’eux ne le signala à voix haute. L’expression d’Aphrodite était suffisamment parlante.  
   
Marine était sortie de la tente et Dohko parti s’entretenir avec elle. La belle rousse était tendue, mais elle faisait preuve d’un contrôle sur elle-même incroyable pour ne pas le montrer.  
   
« Nous allons repartir, » leur dit-elle calmement. « Il nous reste encore deux-tiers du chemin à parcourir. D’ici là, Shaka sera peut-être sorti de son sommeil. »  
   
N’ayant pas réellement le choix, ils se mirent en action. Le seul élément positif de leur marche forcée, se dit Aiolia, c’était qu’ils n’auraient plus besoin de se côtoyer d’aussi près, et, encore mieux, n’auraient plus à se parler. En rogne, il rejoignit son frère sous la tente. Shaka était allongé sur le sol. Loin du visage serein qu’Aiolia s’était imaginé, le blond était pâle, plus que d’habitude, et avait les sourcils froncés. Le pli de sa bouche était crispé. Aiolos avait une main posée sur son front.  
   
« Il brûle de fièvre, » dit-il à son frère. « Marine et Mû ont déjà tout tenté, ils ne sont pas parvenus à briser la barrière mentale qui emprisonne son esprit. Nous n’allons pas vraiment pouvoir l’aider. »  
« Comme dit Milo, je suis sûr qu’il trouvera un moyen de s’en sortir par lui-même… »  
   
Étant donné que c’était la manière favorite du Saint de la Vierge d’adresser toutes problématiques se dressant sur son chemin. Alors même qu’il avait un charmant voisin prêt à se plier en quatre en toutes circonstances, c’était à n’y rien comprendre…  
   
Aiolia faisait des efforts, vraiment, mais parfois, les réactions de Shaka lui semblaient surréalistes. Sa tolérance pour Saga, tout d’abord, était incompréhensible. Que pouvait-il lui trouver, à cet usurpateur meurtrier ? Pensait-il vraiment qu’Aiolia était aveugle, et qu’il ne voyait pas ce qu’il se tramait entre eux ? Cela le mettait inexplicablement en rogne, et il devait ronger son frein à chaque qu’il voyait les deux marcher côte à côte, comme si tout était normal.  
   
Et cette manie que Shaka avait d’entrer dans le déni dès qu’un événement déplaisant survenait ! Comme à présent, avec ses pouvoirs qui se comportaient étrangement. Pour une seule et unique fois, Aiolia aurait aimé que Shaka vienne vers lui pour lui en parler, sans avoir l’air d’être forcé, acculé au pied du mur. N’étaient-ils pas supposés être amis ?  
   
Secouant la tête, il ravala ses pensées amères et regarda le visage du blond inconscient. C’était peut-être la première fois qu’il le voyait dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Ses doigts frôlèrent son front, délicatement, et il repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux venue se perdre sur sa joue. Il ne vit pas Aiolos arquer un sourcil perplexe.  
   
« Je le porte le premier, » décida Aiolia. « On verra ensuite pour le reste. Aide-moi à le caler sur mon dos. »  
   
Ils mettraient en place un système de rotation. Il savait qu’il pourrait compter sur Mû, sur son frère, sur Milo. Aldébaran aussi. Deathmask et Saga… même pas en rêve.  
   
   
   
xxx  
   
   
Il ne sut pas réellement combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis leur départ du camp et l’attaque suivante. Elle fut suivie de beaucoup d’autres. Il n’y prêtait même plus attention, trop concentré sur ses états d’âmes. Car de cela, il en avait pléthore. Il était parvenu à un statu quo avec son deuxième lui, et observait Aiolia avancer avec Shaka perché sur son dos. Il était à l’aise, le Lion, enfin autorisé à jouer le chevalier servant auprès de sa princesse en détresse. Saga commençait à y voir plus clair, dans son jeu…  
   
Il ferma les yeux un instant, indifférent à la nouvelle bataille qui venait d’éclater autour de lui. Les Chevaliers d’Athéna avaient visiblement le dessus. La qualité de leurs ennemis était inégale, parfois médiocre, parfois plus coriace. Cela les obligeait à rester sur leurs gardes, et, de l’opinion du Gémeaux, permettait de rompre un peu la monotonie de leur marche. Il en avait bien besoin.  
   
Il cala plus stablement sous son bras le casque de son armure. Le masque de Maléfique était tourné vers lui, amusé par les derniers événements. Saga n’en avait plus cure. Maintenant que le monde entier connaissait son infamie, il se sentait inexplicablement soulagé. Il n’avait plus à faire semblant et s’interroger sans répit sur la réaction de ses pairs. Il y avait assisté aux premières loges.  
   
Il se sentait plus calme. Shaka y était aussi pour quelque chose. Le blond Chevalier de la Vierge avait accepté de lui parler, et même si clairement il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, il ne semblait pas non plus le honnir comme le Saint des Poissons. Saga, hésitant, avait tenté de s’excuser pour la scène qui s’était déroulée dans le jardin du Temple de la Vierge. Il avait fini par comprendre, avec les souvenirs de l’Autre, qu’il n’était pas parvenu à attenter à la chasteté de la Vierge. Mais il n’en était pas loin, et seuls les pouvoirs du blond en cet instant l’avaient empêché de commettre l’irréparable. La honte qu’il ressentit, face au regard du gardien de la sixième Maison, était presque à la hauteur de son attraction pour ce dernier. Au final, Shaka n’avait pas rajouté grand-chose sur cet humiliant épisode, et c’était tant mieux ainsi.  
   
 _Tu es désespérant, pauvre Saga, à contempler seulement de loin ce que tu pourrais si facilement avoir…_  
   
Il ignora la voix. Les treize années passées sous son influence lui avait appris une chose : plus il tentait de résister, plus elle prenait corps. Tenter de la refouler était risquer de la voir prendre le dessus au plus critique des moments, et Saga en avait déjà suffisamment fait les frais. Cependant, se dit-il en voyant passer Shura dans son champ de vision, son double maléfique était suffisamment rusé pour comprendre qu’il n’obtiendrait absolument rien de ses compagnons de voyage. Au contraire. Certains n’attendaient qu’un mauvais pas de sa part pour le découper en pièces.  
   
 _Cher Saga, je te propose un plan. L’idée serait plutôt de les réduire en morceaux avant qu’ils ne puissent tenter quoi que ce soit._  
   
Les monstres furent éliminés, leur marche même pas ralentie. Aiolia, le Saint de la Vierge sur le dos, n’avait pas combattu, préférant rester près de Marine et de Mû, qui jouait de son Crystal Wall pour les mettre à l’abri. Ils continuèrent en silence, aucun d’eux ne se sentant d’humeur à discuter avec son voisin. Pourtant, pensa-t-il avec acidité, cela ne semblait pas les gêner un peu plus tôt.  
   
L’air été vicié. Ils avaient quitté le couvert de la zone montagneuse pour un terrain plus plat, piqué de cristaux noirs, ressemblant à des buissons faits de carbone. Des bourrasques de vent soulevaient le sable, brouillant leur vision et rendant leur avancée plus difficile. Il n’y avait qu’un seul avantage, celui de voir arriver de loin leurs assaillants. Ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus rares à mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans ce désert, comme si d’un coup ils rechignaient à les poursuivre.  
   
Ils marchaient depuis des heures, peut-être des jours. Il ne faisait jamais nuit dans ce monde, qui s’étalait sous un ciel laiteux, maculé de trainée noires et violines. Il n’y avait pas de soleil, pas de lune ni d’étoiles. Ils cheminaient à travers le temps et l’espace, et seuls les élancements de leurs muscles sollicités marquaient leur avancée. Saga n’avait plus conscience des minutes qui s’écoulaient. Le paysage qui défilait, bien que morne, avait quelque chose d’hypnotique.  
   
Il regardait les cheveux de Shaka onduler sous le vent, devant lui, longs fils dorés venant se perdre dans l’éclat de son armure. Le Chevalier inconscient semblait dormir, la tête reposant sur l’épaule d’Aiolia. Saga ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être jaloux. Aiolia du sentir le poids de son regard et tourna la tête. Ils se fixèrent en silence.  
   
 _Il a toujours été une épine dans ton pied, celui-là…_  
   
Jeune Aiolia, insolent Aiolia. Saga s’était souvent demandé, lorsqu’il usurpait le rôle de Grand Pope, s’il n’avait pas commis une grande erreur en accordant l’armure du Lion au frère du « traître ». Aiolia n’obéissait jamais. Il menait sa propre guerre interne au Sanctuaire, contre ses détracteurs, farouche dans sa quête d’effacer l’opprobre jeté sur le nom de sa famille. Saga l’avait vu se démener. Peut-être par pitié, peut-être par besoin de rédemption, Saga ne l’avait jamais châtié. Du moins, pas ouvertement. Après tout, Aiolia était un Saint d’Or et représentait un pion précieux dans sa partie contre les Dieux…  
   
Aiolia eut un reniflement méprisant et détourna les yeux sans rien dire, les reportant sur le chemin devant lui. Saga soupira. Non, objectivement, il avait fait une bonne chose à l’époque, en l’autorisant à concourir pour l’armure du Lion… Malgré leurs relations effroyables, Aiolia restait un bon Chevalier. Son seul regret, c’était d’avoir ordonné au Chevalier de la Vierge de le tenir à l’œil, créant cette « amitié » dissonante entre deux Saints voisins qui à la base n’avaient rien à se dire. Saga avait été stupide.  
   
« Toujours le grand amour entre vous deux, c’est charmant, » commenta Dohko, arrivé à ses côtés. Saga ne l’avait pas senti venir, même s’il était conscient que son aîné le tenait à l’œil depuis leur départ du Sanctuaire. « J’espère que vous saurez régler vos différends avant notre arrivée… »  
  
Saga n’y croyait pas du tout.  
   
« Tu es visiblement d’un naturel optimiste, Chevalier de la Balance. Ou devrais-je dire, Vieux Maître… »  
« Ça fait un bail que personne ne m’a appelé ainsi ! »  
   
Le rouquin, décida Saga, ne ressemblait décidemment pas au Vieux Maître qu’on lui avait décrit dans bon nombre de ses anciens rapports. Ils n’étaient jamais été proches – c’était un euphémisme – durant ses treize années au pouvoir, mais Saga avait été plus que surpris d’apprendre le don Athéna qu’avait offert au gardien de la septième Maison. Malgré l’apparence jeune et insouciante de Dohko, Saga pouvait percevoir au cœur de ses prunelles le poids des années cumulées… Quoique Saga puisse tenter, il ne se laisserait pas berner, et le Gémeaux espérait juste que l’autre n’était pas son ennemi.  
   
« Toi qui es un maître des Dimensions, commença Dohko. Ne trouve-tu pas que cet univers est particulier ? »  
« Comme tout couloir perçant à travers le temps et l’espace j’imagine, » répondit laconiquement Saga. « Je n’ai pas fait de mon activité préférée l’exploration de galaxies perdues. »  
   
Non, ça c’était plutôt Kanon. Son frère pouvait disparaître pendant des jours dans des mondes inattendus. Saga n’avait pas envie de parler, et le faisait clairement sentir, mais Dohko était juste hermétique à ce type de manifestation.  
   
« Pas de mauvais pressentiments ? D’impression d’être observé ? »  
« Chevalier de la Balance. »

Saga soupira. « Ma seconde personnalité s’est réveillée. Je suis potentiellement névrosé, paranoïaque, psychotique. Oui, je dois avoir pas mal de mauvais pressentiments… »  
   
Dohko lui jeta un regard en coin. « Je te trouve en pleine forme, moi... »  
  
Saga ne répondit pas. Les yeux fixés sur le sable, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se poser des questions. Maintenant que Dohko le mentionnait, il ressentait une gêne subtile, un élément corrosif dans son cosmos. Il y avait quelque chose de diffus dans l’air. Il se sentait tour à tour irrité, découragé. Il couvait une colère profonde, à l’encontre des autres Saints, à l’encontre d’Aiolia, et même à l’encontre de Shaka, qui ne lui accordait pas assez d’attention à son goût, mais tout cela, il le mettait sur le compte de sa seconde personnalité. Mais cette dernière, bien qu’éveillée, était restée en sourdine depuis sa rencontre avec le Chevalier de la Vierge dans son jardin… Elle ne s’était réellement manifestée que depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans cette dimension.  
   
Il leva la tête pour parler à Dohko, quand une explosion retentit. Alerté, il dû faire un saut de côté pour éviter la pluie de météores qui s’écrasa sur leurs têtes. Pluie de météores !?  
   
« Attention ! » cria quelqu’un, et Saga n’entendit plus rien, assourdi par les ondes des détonations retentissant autour d’eux. Une pluie de sable s’abattait sur eux, l’empêchant d’y voir clair. Il sentait plus que ne distinguait les cosmos éclatants de ses frères d’armes, brûlant à un niveau élevé pour la première fois depuis le début de leur expédition. Lui-même n’hésita pas à enflammer le sien, déployant son septième sens pour repérer et identifier leurs ennemis. Il n’en eut pas l’occasion.  
   
Aussi rapidement que l’attaque s’était produite, un tourbillon dimensionnel fendit soudain l’espace au milieu de leur groupe, manquant presque de déchiqueter Shura qui se trouvait sur son passage. La puissance déployée pour ouvrir le passage était gigantesque, et pendant un bref moment d’horreur, Saga se demanda si les Titans n’étaient pas parvenus à se libérer. Qui pouvait posséder un tel cosmos, et qui souhaitait les attaquer, voire provoquer leur mort ?  
   
Il n’eut pas de réponse. Un vent effroyable se leva, et comme des fétus de paille, ils furent tous emportés. Saga eut à peine le temps de se protéger la tête de ses bras et mains. Il sentit une pierre lui percuter la hanche, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il percuta le sol. Seule la résistance de son armure d’or lui permis de se relever en un seul morceau. Désorienté, il fit quelque pas en avant et regarda autour de lui.  
   
Il semblait toujours dans la même dimension, mais dans une zone montagneuse, semblable à celle qu’ils avaient traversée les premiers jours de marche. Il était seul. Ou pas. Il voyait un éclat doré un peu plus loin, un de ses camarades présumait-il, et se précipita à sa rencontre.  
   
Aphrodite, occupé à ramasser son casque, se retourna et lui lança un regard assassin.  
   
« Gémeaux. »  
   
Saga pila net, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il retint un juron. Les Dieux ne lui épargneraient donc rien.  
 

* * *

  
   
   
4900 mots  
27/04/2015  
 

**Author's Note:**

> 13/04/15  
> 2900 mots
> 
> Ce chapitre reprend le squelette de l’ancienne version écrite en 2003, « Attraction ».  
> Par la suite, l'histoire sera radicalement différente, beaucoup plus teintée action / aventure.  
> NB : par choix purement personnel, Masque de Mort sera Deathmask dans cette fic.


End file.
